Whispers in Shadows
by meekobb
Summary: Bella and Charlie move on from Forks to get away from the past, but really, she is only going further back. Almost immediately upon her arrival she begins experiencing things that she doesn't understand and scares her. Some potentially new friends makes suddenly awakens new instincts that questions what she believes she knew and her secrets. M for future content. Damon/Bella.
1. Chapter 1: Revised 07 Feb 2016

****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...****

****Author Note: This chapter has been revised and bits added to it as of 07 Feb, 2016.****

* * *

Driving along the main road into Mystic Falls, Bella stared out the window of the rental van that Charlie got that carried their essential belongings that they packed up for their move. A few months after she had the mental breakdown from the Cullens' departure, he sat her down for a long discussion and told her that they would be moving away from the area. Hopefully, to somewhere where she wouldn't have so many memories and could heal.

She had always believed their family was from Washington state for generations, but it turned out that shortly after high school, Charlie and Renee actually took off from Virginia. As far away from their families as possible. Neither of them believed their local legends and the stories that were told to them and chose to stay out of it. As he told her briefly about some of the histories, and his mockery of them, Bella remained quiet about the references to vampires, werewolves, and witches alike, that the founding families, like theirs were, once hunted.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that it was all true and very much real, but humans had no real defense against vampires, if they wanted to kill you. At least the kind that she was aware of. The closer they reached the town of Mystic Falls, Bella could feel something changing, almost shift inside her. Looking out the window, she watched the buildings and people walking on the street as they passed by. Bella could see them as they were, but she also saw everything as if it were another time, as if it were nearly a century or more ago. Like an overlay of an image, imprinted on another.

Her eyes met with one young man as he stood with two girls outside a restaurant and she felt something of familiarity with him that she couldn't place but she also knew she never saw him in this life. She saw him standing there staring at her in period dress, perfectly poised with a girl that was identical to the one that was with him now. Except the girl in the period gown had a cold, calculating scowl on her face as she clung to the boy's arm while the modern girl looked on curiously as her friend and he exchanged a few words.

Shaking her head from the tricks her imagination was playing with her, Bella turned back to looking around while Charlie quietly turned through the sleepy streets that he once grew up on. "Here it is Bells. The old Swan manor. I know it's more than what we're used to back in Forks, but it's been in the family for generations. I'm actually surprised that it's still in livable condition," he muttered as he stared at the building as the two climbed out of the moving van.

She looked at the house in shock as she seemed to know it from her dreams she'd had over the previous nights since she learned of their moving to Mystic Falls. Taking a few steps up closer to the old, wrought iron gate, her hands gripped the bars as her eyes fell down to the shrubs that wrapped around just below the large porch that ended at the side of the house where a section of the yard disappeared around the house. Her mind pictured a tall, handsome man with dark hair and an impish smile on his lips step around, as if he had been hiding, presenting a single orchid in his hand before the image disappeared.

"What the hell is up with this place," she murmured to herself as her dad came up behind her and slapped a hand on her back.

"Welcome home. Come on. Let's get the windows open and the place aired out while we start getting the stuff inside," Charlie smiled as he pushed on ahead of her, leaving her at the sidewalk, unknowingly in a stunned state.

~o.O.o~

Bella had just finished looking around the house and opening what windows that she could, surprised at how well the place was maintained. Charlie explained to her about the Founding Families Council and some of their duties that he recalled probably having something to do with the house and everything being so good, especially after he notified them about their coming to live there again.

After choosing her room and making sure that it didn't have a tree that was easily accessible to her window, Bella was heading back downstairs when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she knew Charlie was somewhere in the basement and likely hadn't heard a thing so she went to greet whomever it was. She blinked in surprise as she found the three faces from town that they had past that two she had the flashback vision of that she was trying to shake still.

Something in her, like a foggy memory of warning, told her to stay inside as she held the door open and behind it. Smiling at them, Bella met each of their eyes. "Hello," she greeted with caution as she eyed them as curious as they looked back at her.

The guy, who seemed to stare at her like he was seeing a ghost, was slow to respond as he smiled while the girl beside him seemed to take charge. "Hi! We just wanted to welcome you to Mystic Falls! I'm Elena. I actually live the next block over if you need anything," she smiled happily. She seemed nothing like the scowling creature of a woman in the scene Bella pictured, which confused her as she looked at her as she shook her hand.

"I'm Stefan and this is Bonnie," the guy introduced, finally finding his voice. He held his hand out, but Bella couldn't help but notice it didn't cross my doorway the way Elena's did. She looked down at it for a moment before slowly looking up at him and to the other girl, Bonnie. As she started to reach out to shake his hand, the scar from James' bite began to tingle, even sting the closer she reached. Something it never done before, causing her to jerk back from him and look up at him suspiciously.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said as politely as she could, feeling uncomfortable under their scrutiny. Her eyes shifted to Bonnie as she seemed to stare back at her intently, making her wonder who she was and what she wanted with her as well since she wasn't in either of those flashbacks she just had – not that she was crediting them to anything other than hallucinating.

Elena looked from Bella and her reaction to her friends, frowning at them with her displeasure. "Ignore them," she said. "A bunch of us are going to be at the Grill tonight. It's really the only decent place in town to hang out. You should come join us."

Stefan evidently wasn't expecting her to invite her like that as he turned to look at her questioningly. After a moment he sighed reluctantly. "Yeah, it would be great. Elena's brother and mine should be back in town by then. Damon's always eager to meet new faces," he said as he looked at her curiously again.

Bella's head canted to the side as she looked back at him, seemingly lost for a moment, the blue eyed man with the orchid came to mind for an unknown reason. A blush started to grace her cheeks and shook her head. "I don't know. I don't do well in crowds," she said hesitantly, eying them.

"We can do something else, smaller. I promise. How about we have dinner at Stefan's? What do you think? You think Damon can be back in time to make his sauce?" Elena asked, evidently excited for the guy's brother to cook for them. Something about the girl's enthusiasm for the man's cooking, or perhaps just the sauce he made, had Bella amused as she suppressed a smile.

He hesitated but seemed more thoughtful on that idea. "Yeah, I'm sure that we can work something out there if you prefer that. I'm so sorry, we didn't get your name. Elena can come pick you up before dinner if you want to join us. Have Jeremy bring some movies to choose from?"

Bella's eyes jumped from each of them as she debated the invitation, drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth before answering. "Isabella, but I prefer Bella. Um, I have to ask Charlie – my dad... I'm sure he'll be happy to let me go. I'll be right back," she said as she went down to ask for his permission.

Hesitating at the top of the stairs, that led to the basement, she was extremely reluctant to go further. While she had no problems in the past going into the cellar at their old house, or even going up against a bloodthirsty vampire; new emotions, fears, begun to creep into her being. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells? Come on down," he called out, causing her to cuss inwardly. As she was about to step across the door, onto the top landing, she felt something like a cool breeze, or a breath across her back, causing her to turn quickly to look behind her.

Only finding nothing there. She hadn't come across a trace of Cold Ones along their travels, thankfully. And the sunny climate of Virginia wasn't particularly vampire friendly, so she could not help but wonder if she was truly going insane now. Believing things to be, that aren't.

"Bella? Everything alright with you?" Charlie asked as he had come to the bottom of the stairs when she didn't come down, finding her standing and looking out towards the kitchen still.

"Um, yeah, Dad. Actually," she started, drawing in a deep breath, her eyes taking one last sweep of the area before turning to look to him. "A couple teenagers that we had passed coming into town figured out where we live and came over. They want to invite me over to join them and some of their friends for dinner tonight."

He studied her for a moment, nodding slowly. "Sure. If you want to go, you can go. Just call if you want me to come get you. It's nice that you meet some friendly people. Might do you some good."

She swallowed, not wanting to rehash that argument with him about the Cullens. She already knew, and accepted that they weren't good for her. Especially Edward. Though, she was more hurt by the actions of the rest of the family, save for a select few.

"Thanks, Dad," she replied quietly, turning and heading back to the front door where she'd left her surprise visitors.

When she returned, the three had the same cautious smiles on their faces as she approached but still remained inside the house. "He said it's okay. Just come find me whenever I guess," Bella shrugged.

"Do you have a cell phone? I can call or text you when I'm on my way," Elena suggested.

She shook her head. "No, I don't. Not anymore. Don't worry, I'll be ready. There isn't much to do around here anyway other than unpack what is left of my clothes that I didn't leave behind."

"Okay then," Elena replied, wishing to understand her, but seeing that the girl was clearly hurting over something because her eyes held a troubled look that she was all too familiar with in someone else. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Bella said to them, waving as she closed the door. Leaning against it, she bit her lip, wondering what the hell she just got herself into.

~o.O.o~

After their visitors left, Bella continued on with her afternoon, moving in and unpacking. Every now and then, Charlie's cell phone would ring and she would know it was Billy calling, or Jacob wanting to talk to her but she refused to talk to him now that he suddenly felt it was okay to speak with her after he was the one that stopped in the first place.

While she still had a grudge against him, it wasn't nearly as deep as the one against the Cullens. Every time she thought about them, she was just filled with so much anger that she felt like she might explode. She knew it was unhealthy and she did everything she could to control it which was why she was working so hard to put as much energy as she could into getting as much done with moving in.

Her room was much larger than any other she had previously and she knew it was take time to collect things to fill up the space. If she made friends here, she was sure she'd eventually be dragged to the mall at some point, something she wasn't particularly looking forward to. So when she went to open a box that she didn't recall packing, that had her father's handwriting on it labeling it for her room, she was filled with a familiar rage when she saw its contents.

"Dad?!" Bella yelled out before she went over to her door, crossing her arms angrily as she glared at him. He poked his head out of his own room and she knew she should have eased up but she was too enraged at that point.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked cautiously as he saw her expression.

"Where did that box come from? I know I didn't pack it. I purposely left that stuff behind. I didn't want it," she sneered, glaring back at the box in her room. She knew he knew exactly what box she was speaking of when his eyes flashed and the guilt filled his face.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't know. I thought it might have been overlooked and thought I would help. We'll just donate it," he said softly.

Bella dismissed him, "Normally I'd be all for that, but no. I want it burned." She turned back into her room, heading for the box and considered her options as she remembered every miserable day playing Bella Barbie for Alice. The supposed visions she had of her enjoying herself and liking the clothes was foolish. Seeing the lie for what it truly was now only stirred up more animosity within her against the coven.

Dragging the box over to the window, she had to fight with all her human strength to get it open in the godforsaken, ancient house. When she finally had it up, she took a breather, leaning on the window sill, her fingers gripping the aged wood so tight to control her anger that her knuckles turned a deathly shade of white. Her eyes searched for something, nothing, in the late afternoon sun, knowing that _their_ kind wouldn't be around.

"See _this _Alice. _This _is what I think of your clothes," she muttered as she seemed focused on nothing in particular before she turned and started throwing the clothing from the box out the window in fits.

As soon as she was done with that, it wasn't enough into her desire for satisfaction against the vampire. She needed to take it further so she turned and flew down the stairs, her father, confused and concerned, on her heels, questioning what she was up to. Instead of answering him, she went straight to the back of their truck where she knew they had the spare gas can in case they ran out of gas during their drive across the country.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Charlie asked, but she could hear the underlying fear in his voice.

"Getting my revenge," she answered, feeling more free than she had in months as she started to move over to the pile but stopped by the end of the truck, her heart beating wild in her chest. She could hear Edward and Alice screaming in her head that she was crazy, that this was wrong, but she no longer cared.

"Bella...There are other ways to deal with your anger with them," Charlie said carefully.

"No. I think this way is much better. More therapeutic for me actually," Bella said with a grin. Her thoughts were running wild at this point, completely ignoring the voices from the Cullens that were quickly fading as they were losing influence over her. "I think you were right that this town might be real good for a change for me Dad."

She took a deep breath, allowing herself to cut another tie with that family, and went over to begin drowning the clothes with the gasoline before setting it on fire without a moment of hesitation or a blink of an eye to her decision. Charlie let her stay there in her silence, knowing she needed to grieve that part of her relationship of her life, but he couldn't help to be concerned for her.

As soon as she felt she was alone and he was away, Bella let out a huff of irritation. She thought about Edward and his final words to her. She would do what he asked of her. She would move on, but she would be the bigger person for it. It would take time though, she knew. "Stupid, sparkling, idiotic vampires," she mumbled under her breath. "One day I'll show you who's no good for _me_..."

After all that, Bella felt just worn out and really wanted to crawl into bed for a long nap. As she returned to her room, she stopped short as she saw a woman in period clothing like she did earlier that day. "What the fuck?" she asked herself.

She looked just like Elena, the girl that invited her to join them for dinner but this one had nothing but hate in her eyes making Bella stand still in fear as she watched the image over her circle around her like a whisper of a memory before the image turned and ran out the window.

Breaking out of the hold it had her under, she ran after it, to the window as she looked out to see if maybe she could see something, but there was nothing around as the sun was setting. She didn't have time to think about it as Charlie called up to remind her that her new friends would likely be coming soon for her. "This town is _seriously_ really fucked up," she muttered to herself for like the millionth time that day.


	2. Chapter 2: Revised 07 Feb 2016

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...**

**Author Note: This chapter has been revised as of 07 Feb, 2016.**

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were having lunch at the Grill as the girls discussed planning a surprise party for their friend, Caroline's, upcoming birthday. Having asked to use the boarding house as the location, they wanted to include Stefan in with the arrangements. Something that afternoon changed. The vampire felt strange as he sat in the restaurant while the girls went on with their plans, his gaze drifting over the other customers. He couldn't quite place the feeling he had while he listened to Elena list of things that they needed still had to out and purchase.

On a passing glance, Stefan met Bonnie's eyes and she seemed to have the same confused expression on her face but didn't know what to make of it, so neither said anything. Probably for the same reason of not wanting to alarm Elena as this was the first time in since the drama that was named Katherine, or even Klaus, had been in town, that she found something to be excited about.

As the three were leaving, Elena pointed out a moving van that was coming through town. "That must be the new chief and his daughter. Caroline heard from her mom they're moving here all the way from Washington state," she said with a smile as she watched them drive by.

Stefan, on the other hand, could only stare confoundedly at the girl in the passenger seat. He swallowed involuntarily as he suddenly felt as if he should fear this obviously human girl that had the face of someone he once knew. Slowly, he pulled his eyes away as the vehicle turned the corner, out of sight, to Bonnie as she too remained fixed on the corner where they disappeared. "Did you feel that?" Stefan asked.

She nodded, unsure. "I felt a shift of power..." she said slowly. "I don't understand it."

"Do you know where they are supposed to be moving into?" he asked Elena as she looked at them confused.

"Um, yeah. The old Swan manor," she answered. "From what I understand, they are the last of the missing founding family that moved away like twenty years ago that finally decided to come back. What is going on, Stefan? Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer right away as he grabbed her hand and started down the sidewalk towards the direction that he remembered of the old house. "Yes Elena, something's very wrong," Stefan said through gritted teeth as he tried to figure out a way to understand what the hell was going on and how to break this kind of news.

"What? Tell me!" she exclaimed as she tried to keep up with his pace. Bonnie was just as curious but remained quiet as she understood more about the need for silence about the power this girl might have until they knew what kind of threat she might be or what she actually was. "Stefan! Slow down! Ow..."

Not realizing in his panic that he was starting to hurt her, Stefan froze and let her go. "Sorry," he muttered, running his hands over his face and through his hair as he paced just around the corner from the old house. He peered around an old fence from the neighbor's property to see the girl staring curiously at the building as if she was in a trance which, in truth, kinda freaked the vampire out. "Okay...I don't know quite how to say this..."

"Then just say it Stefan because right now you are really starting to scare me," Elena whispered. "What about this family is bothering you?"

"It's – the girl," he said slowly, looking at her.

She stared back at him, waiting. Of course she wouldn't get it because he didn't give her enough information. Damon was so much better at just laying information out and not caring. "That girl, well, she's a doppelganger. I knew her original, Isabelle..." Stefan started to explain but trailed off as he tried to find the words that weren't exactly his to share.

"Isabelle was what? Were you and her together?" Elena asked nervously, causing Bonnie to frown at him.

"No," he said immediately, looking her in the eyes. Smiling slightly as he thought about her, Stefan laughed some. "No, she and I were only ever just friends. Teased each other mercilessly like siblings. No. She was Damon's – until just before Katherine came. She disappeared and we never knew what happened to her."

The girls' eyes widened in their understanding. "No wonder you started to freak out. So how are we going to tell Damon? When was he supposed to be back?" she asked. "Oh my god! He will freak out!"

"This weekend, but I don't think we should really wait," he said as he pulled out his phone anxiously. "The last thing we need is him to stumble on her accidentally and we all know how he loves to overreact."

"Do you think she knows anything?" Bonnie interrupted as he started to dial, making him pause. "I mean, she is emitting some serious power for a doppelganger. Nothing like Elena so she's something more than just that."

That had him thinking too, because as a vampire, he shouldn't have felt something that strong himself the way a witch would. "You think she might be a witch?"

"It's very possible," she shrugged. "There are hundreds of reasons for that kind of power that I don't want to speculate on without knowing her. I'd have to at least meet or touch her to get some kind of idea of her history."

Stefan cleared his phone, deciding to hold off on calling his brother as he thought about that. Usually Damon was the impulsive one but in this case, he knew he needed to do something because he would be even worse off upon seeing this girl. Looking over his shoulder, back in the direction of the house, he grimaced as he came up with an idea. "I can't believe I'm suggesting this but I say we just go up and introduce ourselves. Welcome them to the neighborhood?"

"Play the friendly welcoming committee," Bonnie said, catching on with a nod.

Elena frowned as she eyed the two. "If Damon came up with this you two would be telling him what a bad idea it was," she pointed out.

"And this time, I'm doing it to protect my brother," Stefan said sadly. "You don't know what the loss of Isabelle did to him and he was human then. You only know how he reacted to losing Katherine as a vampire. If he was one with her...His humanity likely would never have come back."

"He loved her a lot?" she asked curiously, but Stefan was reluctant to give out more information about the relationship.

"They were close. That's all I'll admit to," he said firmly, not looking back at them he headed towards the Swan house.

Stefan didn't stop but he heard the girls' footsteps pause as they faltered. The Damon they knew now might not be into the idea of marriage anymore but he knew his brother still had his emotions no matter how well he masked them to protect himself. As his brother, he'd be damned to let him go through that again if he can help it.

As soon as they were all on the porch, Stefan knocked on the door. He was surprised to find himself nervous as they waited for someone to come answer, and even more so when it was the girl. He stared at her as she greeted them, at a loss for words just how much identical she really was to the Isabelle he had grown up with.

He was actually rather grateful that Elena had taken charge of speaking with her because he knew he would have really screwed something up bad but she threw him for a loop when she invited her to join their group for dinner that night. Initially she refused, but something about her dislike of crowds bothered him because his friend had loved throwing parties. Then Elena suggested Damon's cooking, Stefan inwardly grinned because he knew exactly where he had learned the recipe for that particular sauce and was right on board with that suggestion but was more interested in her dazed look when he mentioned his brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure that we can work something out there if you prefer that. I'm so sorry, we didn't get your name. Elena can come pick you up before dinner if you want to join us. Have Jeremy bring some movies to choose from?" Stefan asked, glancing between the girl and Elena, trying to move the conversation along and get more information quicker.

When she said her name was Isabella, it took everything in him not to give an outward reaction. He merely smiled at her as she excused herself to get permission from her father to join them. As soon as she was out of earshot, he continued staring into the house as he spoke to the girls. "It's her. I don't know how, but I'm positive it's her."

"A doppelganger or reincarnation?" Bonnie asked, whispering. "I couldn't get into her head. I tried creating a small headache as a test, but she didn't react to anything, and I didn't see anything when I shook her hand."

"I don't know, but Damon is going to need to be headed off on this. If he sees her before dinner...I just don't know. I don't know," he repeated, frustrated with the situation but they couldn't continue the conversation further because Bella, as she preferred to be called, was returning.

As they squared away the details and said their goodbyes, Stefan started dialing Damon as they walked away from the house. Grimacing, he wasn't looking forward to this discussion. "Damon...I need you to come back tonight," he said as soon as he picked up before anything was said.

"_Whatever for little brother?" _Damon's sarcastic tone replied back.

Sighing, Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose. "We have a problem. Someone just moved to town and – well, you need to come home. We need to talk."

"_Why would I care if someone moved to Mystic Falls? Why the hell would someone decide to move to Mystic Falls to begin with?" _he asked back, both curious and irritated.

Thinking quickly, he decided to go with the band aid method as he looked back at the girls as they watched him with concern. "They moved into, um, the Swan manor..." he started, and at that he waited for some reaction but there was nothing but silence on the other end. "The daughter, she's around Elena's age and I think..."

"_Don't say it," _Damon snapped over the line loud enough that Bonnie and Elena could hear it. _"Don't. She's dead."_

"I know! This has to be a doppelganger or something. Bonnie thinks a possible reincarnation maybe. We don't know. Something is off about her and that's all we know. She felt a power shift when she came into town," Stefan rushed out the words before his brother had the chance to hang up on him. "We were planning on trying to lay out details that only you and I would remember and see if she picks up on it. We need to find out _what_ she is because Bonnie couldn't get in her head nor could she see anything when she touched her. Whatever she is, she's powerful enough to block her. If Klaus or his psychotic family finds out about her and gets their hands on that kind of power – everybody is screwed so we need to know what we are dealing with and see if we can do something to protect Bella."

Damon was still quiet on the phone and Stefan wasn't sure if he took anything from what he said. Hearing the sigh come across the phone line, he knew he caved. _"We'll be back in a few hours,"_ he said before hanging up

Stefan swallowed as he turned back to the girls. "This is going to be a long night," Bonnie said as Elena went to hug her boyfriend who shifted his attention back to the house where the girl was looking out the window absently.

~o.O.o~


	3. Chapter 3: Revised 07 Feb 2016

****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...****

****Author Note: This chapter has been revised and bits added to it as of 07 Feb, 2016.****

* * *

As Elena and Bonnie was setting up and waiting for the guys to return back from their trip early, Stefan had been up in his room searching through his journals for ones that held some of his entries about Isabelle. He didn't write about her often, but he knew he did have at least a photo or two of her tucked away that he hoped wasn't too decayed.

When he made his way back downstairs, he found Alaric and Jeremy walking in but no one else. Frowning he eyed the door behind them. "Where's Damon?"

"He dropped us off saying he had a stop he needed to make," Jeremy shrugged. "Why did we have to come back early anyway?"

Stefan didn't answer as he tried not to think about what Damon was doing searching out for the Bella girl. He only hoped that he didn't do anything foolish. Silently, he left the two in the hall as he returned the kitchen to wait.

~o.O.o~

Damon stood across the street from the Swan house, looking up at the window where he could see the girl moving around in her room. He understood his brother's reaction to her now that he'd laid eyes on her himself.

As much as he wanted to get a closer look, he kept a distance as he watched her as she unpacked the boxes the older man he assumed to be her father brought into her room. The corner of his lips curled slightly in amusement as she eyed a couple that she evidently didn't recognize. He was even more infatuated by this creature after she opened one and appeared want to spit nails when she saw whatever it was inside it.

There had been an exchange between the two that drew in his curiosity, completely enthralling him to the scene. He turned his attention back to her window, taking cover behind a large tree as he continued to watch while she stormed back over to the box with such fire that had him in a trance. She dragged the box over to the window where she fought it open and stared out it for a minute, seemingly to collect herself.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in through her nose, but he could see she was gripping the sill with her fingers quite tightly for her human body. "See this Alice. This is what I think of your clothes," she muttered with such passion and sincerity, he thought she was actually speaking to whoever this Alice person was. The next thing he knew she was grabbing things, clothes from the looks of it, from the box and throwing them out the window and onto the lawn.

Damon's lips smirked at the spitfire she was. As she was finished, he thought that was it, but before he knew it she was coming out of the front door and flying to the truck parked out front. "Bella? What are you doing?" The man called out from the door, giving Damon his first glimpse of the girl's father. All he could think of was what an awesome pornstashe he had.

"Getting my revenge," she answered like it was nothing and his head snapped back to her in bewilderment. He couldn't help but think, _What the fuck?_

"Bella...There are other ways to deal with your anger with them," the man said carefully.

She paused as she was pulling something out of the bed that Damon couldn't see but was wondering what had her father so nervous. Bella appeared to consider something then shook her head. "No. I think this way is much better. More therapeutic for me actually," she said and he could hear the grin in her voice. "I think you were right that this town might be real good for a change for me Dad."

The Bella girl moved into the line of sight for Damon again and he stood in shock as she proceeded to soak the pile of clearly designer clothes with gasoline before taking a book of matches out from her pocket with a smile and setting it ablaze.

Whoever or whatever she was, she definitely had a dark side. But it was one that appealed to him that he wanted to know intimately and see if it was something that could benefit their little group, but his concern was if the others would be able to accept that. He doubted his brother saw this in her otherwise he wouldn't have set up this dinner with their human friends participating.

She stood there staring into the funeral pyre of clothing while her father looked on with concern. Damon, too, was a little bit concerned for the girl's mental health for not knowing what caused her to react in such a violent way. It wasn't long before the man disappeared back into the house to leave her to her thoughts but she was still quite angry with something or someone, letting out small huffs that had him itching with wonder at the things going through her mind.

"Stupid, sparkling, idiotic vampires," she mumbled under her breath. "One day I'll show you who's no good for _me_..." With that she stomped back off into the house, slamming the door behind her where she returned to her room.

Outside, Damon leaned against the back of the tree, avoiding the house as he tried to comprehend what he heard her say. She knew of vampires, at least the _other _kind, and survived. However, she was left with some obvious resentment from whatever time she had with them but he would need to know more about her.

"What the fuck?" he heard her whisper to herself, making him peer around the tree to her room as she stared at something in her room, like it was moving around her, leading her to the window before she was left looking confused and frightened, but she couldn't allow herself to get caught up in whatever it was because her father reminded her that her new friends would likely be coming soon to pick her up and to get ready. "This town is _seriously_ really fucked up."

The comment made him chuckle as he walked away, trying to wrap his head around everything. Damon had experience with doppelgangers through Elena, but he didn't know what to make of this one. This one had secrets. Secrets that he definitely wanted to weed out one by one.

~o.O.o~

Damon returned back to the house and was rather quiet as he went over to his personal bar to pour himself a drink. It didn't pass his notice that everyone's eyes were on him as they waited for something. He knew what they wanted. A reaction. Him flipping out, overreacting, killing something in a fit. He wouldn't give them that kind of satisfaction. It would be too easy.

"So, you guys got everything for dinner prepped?" he asked with a smirk as he turned to head for the kitchen, Stefan hot on his heels.

"Where were you?" his brother questioned heatedly.

Damon shrugged as he knocked back the rest of his glass, frowning that it was empty already. "Out," he said simply before looking at what was started while he was gone. "Great you started on the tomatoes. I'm thinking of leaving one key ingredient out of the sauce and see if she picks up on it. If it's a reincarnation, she'll know immediately. A doppelganger might be able to tell, but if she's got half the brain I think this girl does she'll know that something will be off with the sauce regardless."

"I figured you would go to Bella's," Stefan muttered as he narrowed his eyes on him. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. Just watched. She knows about vampires – or at least Cold Ones. She mumbled something about sparkling, idiot vampires. Those are the only ones I can think of that fit the description. If we can gain her trust, then we'll find out what she is, _but _I don't think she knows what she is herself. She appeared too confused about the place," he shrugged back.

Stefan eyed him confused for a minute as he thought about what he said and shook his head. "Wait. What? Cold Ones? So she's familiar with the supernatural, then we can just skip over the formality..."

"No, you're not listening," Damon sighed as he turned to his brother. "I don't think she knows much. She may know _of_ those kind. But she may be limited to them. Play it by ear and see what she gives. Play human for dinner tonight and see what goes. Something happened in that house that freaked her out while I was there. She saw something, I don't know what, but whatever it was it sounded like it started only when she arrived here because she complained about the town being fucked up – which it kinda is."

He thought back to earlier in the afternoon, as he watched her as she studied the house when she was in that trance like state. She muttered about something being up then, so he knew she was confused before as well. "You're right," he nodded. "She said something similar earlier. So what else do you have in mind? I know you."

Damon shrugged as he moved around quietly, as he was still thinking about the girl. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "She's – not like _her_. But she is. It's weird. This one has a fire in her and a taste for revenge that I find ridiculously hot. She does not like these other vampires she alluded to, so I don't know if it's just them or all vamps in general, but I plan to try to sway her my way," he grinned.

"What do you mean revenge? Damon. If she's dangerous..."

"Don't sweat it Steffie! All she did was set some clothes on fire. Probably given to her from her old vampire friends that she wants nothing to do with. Her dad seemed to understand and left her to it, though I don't think he knows. Is he going to be working with Liz?"

"Probably. I'll have Caroline find out tomorrow," Stefan said, growing agitated as he started to second guess the dinner. "Maybe we should call this off."

Damon only smiled as he stirred the sauce because he could hear Elena's car pulling into the drive and two car doors opening and closing. "Why don't you go greet your new friend at the door. It was your invitation after all. I'm just the cool older brother here," he smirked before continuing. "Who will probably get the girl."

Stefan scowled at he as he walked out to the living room where Elena was leading Bella in. He could see the girl was equally fascinated by the house and nervous. "Hello Bella, welcome," he smiled at her. "Glad you can make it."

"Thanks for inviting me but you really didn't have to," she replied, his eyes catching her nervously tugging on her sleeve.

"I told you it's no problem. Hey! What was up with that burn pile in your yard?" Elena asked, completely oblivious to Stefan's intent curiosity.

He studied her reaction to the question and was intrigued and amazed at her expressions. At first she was nervous but she was quickly irritated and angry. He wondered if it was at Elena for asking but his concern was soon negated by her answer.

"Oh that," she huffed. "My dad decided to pack some things that I had wanted to leave behind that had been given to me by my um – ex best friend. I intended to leave them behind in my past, but since my father decided to bring that part of my life with us here, I chose to _burn that bridge_."

He glanced between Elena and Bella. "I take it you and your friend didn't end things amicably?"

She gave him a small glare but he could see the hurt behind it. "She and I didn't end things at all. It was her brother that ended everything. When he broke up with me, they all moved away without so much of a goodbye to someone they called a friend and sister," she said with a shrug as if it didn't bother her but he recognized the mask she was wearing. It was the same one Damon wore for a 150 years in regards to Katherine. Or maybe it was really about _her_?

"Well, Bonnie should be on her way back soon. She had to run home for something. Elena's brother Jeremy is around here somewhere. Probably upstairs in one of the bedrooms playing video games," Stefan shrugged. "Damon is working on dinner. I hope pasta is okay? He makes this terrific sauce but refuses to tell anyone his secret."

Bella's irritation over Alice and the clothes calmed down as she looked around and listened to Stefan as he spoke about who was joining the group for dinner. As he explained about his brother and his secret sauce, she couldn't help but to smile at that. "Well, that would be his prerogative if he's the one cooking. I don't like to share my recipes much either but I used to like cooking for some friends back in Forks. Some days, I swear they were raised by wolves the way they ate," she smiled to herself as she followed him through the large sitting rooms with large shelves of books that she really yearned to look at causing Stefan to smile. He knew Damon would enjoy that little tidbit of knowledge that this Bella was a reader like him.

Leading her into the kitchen, he was careful as he introduced her to Damon but she froze in the doorway, eying him as he faced away from her. There was something of recognition in her eye but she was also confused by it. "Bella, this is my brother Damon. Damon, Bella. She's one of the last of the Swan founding family," he introduced as he pulled out a stool for her at the kitchen island.

Damon slowly turned around to smile at her and she simply stared at him for a moment before shaking herself out of whatever it was she was thinking. "Stupid crazy town," she muttered so lowly that you had to be a vampire to hear it, causing Damon and Stefan to glance at one as they recalled their earlier conversation.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a shaky voice as she held out her hand to shake, but Damon being Damon, took it and turned it so that he could drop a kiss to her knuckles.

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Bella. I hear you moved into the old Swan manor. Nice place," he commented with an easy smile that caused the girl to blush and Stefan's eyebrow to raise slightly.

"Thanks," she mumbled uncomfortably as she shifted on her seat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear but both vampires' eyes caught the shift of the fabric revealing the edge of a scar on her wrist making them frown.

Damon was more concerned for her, while Stefan wondered what it would mean for them and Elena on how it would affect the girl. After all, their knowledge of the Cold Ones indicated that no one should survive their bite, unless they were to be turned. Then how would this girl be sitting here, flesh and blood? "So Bella. You said you used to cook in Forks for friends?" Stefan asked. "Maybe you can try Damon's sauce and duplicate it for us so that we can get a copy of that recipe in some way?"

The underhanded ploy earned an amused snort from Damon as he leaned against the counter with the wooden spoon, twirling it in his fingers. He looked over at Bella playfully and shrugged. "If you think you're good enough, you're more then welcome to try Gorgeous. I doubt you'd be able to though. No one will _ever_ get this recipe. It was given to me by someone very _special_," he said with deceptive meaning behind his words that they all could see the curiosity in her eyes.

Bonnie had arrived then, rushing in while apologizing for being late, slamming her bag on the counter and smiled at Bella. "What did I miss?" she asked as she looked around, noticing for the first time the way Damon and the girl were challenging each other.

"Just waiting to see if Bella might be able to figure out what makes Damon's sauce so kick ass," Elena replied, watching them like it was game seven of the World Series.

Bella nodded, but they could see she was still nervous and guarded about something. "I'll give it a taste," she said, slipping off her chair and approached the stove where Damon gave the pot a quick stir and helped spoon a little bit of sauce out for her to see if she could tell any difference to what he might have done as compared to the sauce that _his_ Isabelle taught him.

Bella was quiet as she tasted it for a minute, her eyes closed as she seemed to be focused on something in her thoughts. "It's good," she admitted with a smile before looking up at him. "But...It seems to be missing something. I don't know."

He frowned, considering it as he played along. He knew exactly what he left out so far, as it was one of the last ingredients to be honest. "What do you think is missing?"

She went to try another taste again, thinking it over more. "It tastes a lot like the sauce I make for my lasagna. I usually add some wine in. Merlot or something darker depending on how rich I want the sauce," she said as she set the spoon down but not before taking on last finger swipe from it and returning to her seat. "It really is good though."

Damon stood still, blinking as he stared where she was just standing. He knew Stefan could hear his heart beating faster with his own panic at her being right with the exact thing he left out of the sauce, something that wasn't necessary but entirely made the taste unique. That could only mean she was some form of reincarnation, but while he knew Stefan wondered what they would do next about _her_, he wanted to know if she remembered _him_.

~o.O.o~


	4. Chapter 4: Revised 14 Feb 2016

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...**

**Author Note: This chapter has been revised and bits added to it as of 14 Feb, 2016.**

When Elena showed up, a part of Bella was a bit frightened of her after what happened in her room. She wanted to ask her if she had any crazy experiences in this town but she didn't want her to think _she _was nuts herself either so she kept quiet.

"Just wanted to warn you – Damon can be a real pain in the ass. If he annoys you, just let Stefan or I know and we'll deal with him. Bonnie will be there too so if it gets to be too overwhelming, we'll just leave," Elena offered. "I think you'll really like it though."

"It's no problem," Bella smiled but otherwise said nothing as she looked out the window as they pulled up to the large house.

"It used to be a boarding house that was in their family. Now it's just their home," she explained to her, obviously seeing her curiosity about the building. "It has fourteen bedrooms I think, three sitting rooms or something. It's just old and stuffy. They like keeping the historic feel of the place. I think they are just pack rats."

She didn't have the chance to respond as Stefan had come up to welcome her. "Hello Bella, welcome," he smiled at her. "Glad you can make it."

"Thanks for inviting me but you really didn't have to," she replied but she found herself growing more nervous as her wrist began to tingle again in his presence and tugged on her sleeve.

"I told you it's no problem. Hey! What was up with that burn pile in your yard?" Elena asked, turning her attention back to her after a moment.

To that Bella's emotions about the Cullens simmered beneath the surface but it had nothing to do with these people so she didn't want to let her issues out on them. "Oh that," she huffed. "My dad decided to pack some things that I had wanted to leave behind that had been given to me by my um – ex best friend. I intended to leave them behind in my past, but since my father decided to bring that part of my life with us here, I chose to _burn that bridge_."

She eyed him as he looked between them with concern. "I take it you and your friend didn't end things amicably?"

Thinking about how Alice so easily gave into Edward and didn't bother giving her a warning that they were leaving without a goodbye hurt. She had claimed they were best friends and sisters from the very beginning causing her loss to hurt deeply. "She and I didn't end things at all. It was her brother that ended everything. When he broke up with me, they all moved away without so much of a goodbye to someone they called a friend and sister," Bella admitted, looking away with a shrug. She wouldn't let it get to her anymore. She couldn't.

"Well, Bonnie should be on her way back soon. She had to run home for something. Elena's brother Jeremy is around here somewhere. Probably upstairs in one of the bedrooms playing video games," Stefan replied, changing the subject to her relief. "Damon is working on dinner. I hope pasta is okay? He makes this terrific sauce but refuses to tell anyone his secret."

Her curiosity at this was piqued, causing her to smile some. She found it intriguing for a man to be interested in cooking and seemingly to be good at it. "Well, that would be his prerogative if he's the one cooking. I don't like to share my recipes much either but I used to like cooking for some friends back in Forks. Some days, I swear they were raised by wolves the way they ate," she joked as she thought about Jake and the rest of the his friends that Edward disapproved of her hanging out with. But just like the Cullens, all of a sudden, he no longer wanted anything to do with her and it only made her more than willing to go through with the move to Virginia.

She shook her head, refusing to allow herself to fall into that rabbit hole again as Stefan lead her into the kitchen where she paused into the doorway, eying the man at the stove who's back was to her. She only vaguely heard Stefan speaking at that point as she was stuck on the images that came to her of the dark haired man that morning. "Bella, this is my brother Damon. Damon, Bella. She's one of the last of the Swan founding family," Stefan said while she blinked in confusion, shaking her head.

"Stupid crazy town," she muttered under her breath, knowing for certain that something was seriously going on that she wanted answers to. It was more than coincidence that there were not one, but three faces she saw in something like flashbacks that she couldn't understand.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said with a shaky voice as she held out her hand to shake, but Damon being Damon, took it and turned it so that he could drop a kiss to her knuckles.

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Bella. I hear you moved into the old Swan manor. Nice place," he replied making her blush, but it was the familiarity of his greeting that continued to make her suspicious of everyone.

"Thanks," she said uncomfortably, eying him before going over to her seat that Stefan had pulled out for her and tucked her hair behind her ear, looking around. Damon and Stefan seemed to share a look with one another that she recognized with the Cullens when they communicated wordlessly with one another and it bothered her somewhat.

She was about to comment on it but again, they managed to save her, which she welcomed. "So Bella. You said you used to cook in Forks for friends?" Stefan asked. "Maybe you can try Damon's sauce and duplicate it for us so that we can get a copy of that recipe in some way?"

She looked at him, amused at his determination to get to the bottom of this sauce that had him so infatuated. Before she could answer, Damon let out a snort as he looked over at her. She narrowed her eyes on him as he spoke, "If you think you're good enough, you're more then welcome to try Gorgeous. I doubt you'd be able to though. No one will _ever_ get this recipe. It was given to me by someone very _special._"

Bella hadn't had the chance to answer as they stared one another down because Bonnie rushed in, apologizing for being late. "What did I miss?" she asked as she looked around, noticing for the first time the way Damon and Bella were acting.

"Just waiting to see if Bella might be able to figure out what makes Damon's sauce so kick ass," Elena replied, watching them like it was game seven of the World Series.

Bella nodded, nervous as she felt nothing but a sense of warmth flood her despite the constant tingling her wrist was giving her as she slipped off her chair. "I'll give it a try," she said approaching the stove where Damon smirked as he gave the pot a stir, spooning a bit of sauce out for her to test. She couldn't help but think it odd the way he and Stefan stared at her so intently as she tasted the sauce, her first taste, taking in the flavors with her eyes closed, she was well aware of the feeling of being watched. The sauce was familiar to her. Too familiar. It was like it was her own, that she had made many times before, but it was also off.

"Its good," she admitted with a smile before looking up at Damon. "But...It seems to be missing something. I don't know."

Her eyes took in his features, comparing him to the man in the images that she saw that day, unable to do anything but to wonder if they were one in the same. After all, if vampires existed, why couldn't other supernatural beings? As he reacted to her words, a strong desire in her to reach out to sooth away the frown that came to his lips, surprised her greatly. "What do you think is missing?" he asked softly.

She went to try another taste again, thinking it over more, keeping her eyes on him this time. "It tastes a lot like the sauce I make for my lasagna. I usually add some wine in. Merlot or something darker depending on how rich I want the sauce," she explained as she set the spoon down but not before taking on last finger swipe from it and returning to her seat. "It really is good though."

Bella didn't notice his frozen reaction as she walked away from him as Bonnie and Elena drew her into a conversation about when she would start school with them the following week. As much as she appreciated their company and conversation, she found her thoughts straying back to Damon, a soft smile on her lips every now and then as she watched as he continued cooking. Little things, moments, movements, that would catch her eye that felt more known to her, making her think that there was more going on that someone wasn't sharing. That she was going to demand answers to eventually.

~o.O.o~


	5. Chapter 5: Revised 14 Feb 2016

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...**

**Author Note: This chapter has been revised and bits added to it as of 14 Feb, 2016.**

Throughout dinner, Bella continued to observe the group casually. The feeling of familiarity with them, even Bonnie to a certain extent, with the exception of Elena's brother, wouldn't go away and made her increasingly nervous that she felt the need to escape to the bathroom for a short reprieve. It gave her a chance to evaluate things, to think. The _visions_ she had experienced through the afternoon, for lack of a better term, were confusing but felt so much more real with each one she had. Stronger each time.

She wanted to question them, demand answers to questions that she wasn't sure if they knew the answers to. While they appeared to be copies of the faces from the images, these memories, she felt like she was experiencing, she also felt a sense of peace with this group that was missing back in Forks with Jacob and even the Cullens.

She didn't understand why she felt so much. She was told, repeatedly, that she had no sense of self preservation. That in the face of danger, she was naive. She felt the intensity, the allure that both Damon and Stefan possessed. For them to hold the same faces as the ones in her earlier experience that she knew was dated so very long ago, she might have believed them to be vampires and while flesh and blood, it confused her and her knowledge of the supernatural world. Still, she felt she could trust them, much more than she ever gave herself to the Cullens.

Once she composed herself enough, Bella flushed the toilet, despite not having used it. Only making the excuse to make the escape for her privacy. Splashing some water on her face, she took a deep breath to prepare herself to go back out to rejoin the dinner party, but something stopped her as she reached out for the doorknob.

_Danger…_ The words, though faint and in an accented whisper were familiar and welcoming. Her eyes looked up to the door as her hand jerked back from the knob. Straining with her human ears, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, right up into her throat as she leaned carefully against the door to listen.

~o.O.o~

Damon watched Bella inquisitively as she excused herself for the restroom, mentally comparing the differences between her and the Isabelle he remembered. While the similarities were obvious in appearance, he found that what he learned of this girl so far was that she had much more spirit that the one he had loved over 150 years before.

"Leave her alone and let her get used to things for awhile before you scare her off," Elena commented from the couch, making him scowl at her.

"I'm not going to do anything to her, Elena," he sneered, still feeling bitter about everything that had happened between them in the recent weeks. As much as he understood it wasn't her that tricked him into kissing her, she also knew how to play on his emotions to get what she wanted which rattled him. And he _hated_ it.

Jeremy let out a huff as he glared at the two. "Look, will you two cut it out? Bella is just down the hall and will be back soon. We all know how much of a dick Damon is so just leave him be and ignore him. I hate to say it Elena, but he's actually been pretty chill today so lay off."

"Aww, isn't this cute," a familiar but ice cold voice sounded with the sound of heels clacking on the tiled floor of the foyer leading to the sitting room where everyone was gathered. "Seems that the mail misplaced my invitation to the party. Pity. Damon. Hello Stefan," she purred as she ran a finger over his shoulder as she passed behind him before rounding the sofa to glare down at her mirror image. "My pitiful excuse for a replacement."

"What do you want Katherine?" Stefan questioned her as he kept his face neutral while Damon casually made his way over to block the hall that led to where Bella was for her safety.

"I just came to see you. Same reason I was here last time. Figured you might have changed your mind and see if you were bored with your human," she shrugged as she strolled around the room casually before stopping short at the loveseat where Bella had been sitting with Damon while everyone had been talking minutes before. Her eyes were locked on the cushion, momentarily frozen as she blinked through the fog of the familiar scent came to her. Leaning down to press her hand to the cushion, inhaling it deeper, recognition set in and her eyes flashed up angrily to everyone in the room."Where is she?!"

They looked at one another confused. "What are you talking about?" Damon asked, leaning against the wall as if she lost her mind, and thinking that she may have finally done so.

"Don't play dumb with me Damon! I know she is here!" Katherine growled as she flashed over to him to get past him but he threw her back into one of their end tables, destroying it, without hesitation and she was back on her feet ready to go again, but Stefan was beside him, ready to fight as well causing her to freeze. "You don't know what you are getting yourselves into with that girl. If you were smart you would just kill her and be done with it. I've already killed her every time I've crossed her. The bitch won't stay dead!"

"What are you talking about? She's just a human girl, one of Elena's new friends that's starting school!" Stefan exclaimed, making her laugh hysterically.

"You know that isn't true. You thought she was a Swan doppelganger the moment you laid eyes on her," she said smugly and frowned as she backed away from them. Uncharacteristic for her, she offered some parting advice before she ran into the night. "She is so much more than that. The longer she's alive, the more powerful she'll become and the harder to kill. Do it now. Kill her Stefan, otherwise she'll bring trouble. Believe me, I know."

They all were silent as they tried to make sense of what just happened. While the humans were still pretty much in shock, Damon was the first one to break. Pacing in his anger, he practically vibrated with his rage against his vampire ex-girlfriend.

"Witchy? Can you _please_ find out what the hell that cuntpire is talking about? There has to be something in your ancestors journals or maybe the judgy spirits know something? Just – find something that we can use to protect her?" he whispered harshly so that Bella didn't overhear as he reeled back to check to make sure that she wasn't coming out of the bathroom yet.

Bonnie blinked up at him in surprise and suspicion of his actions and behavior towards the girl but nodded anyway as she had been considering the same thing herself. "I'll see what I can find out tomorrow morning," she replied.

He frowned for a moment as a thought crossed his mind, glancing at her very briefly. "Thanks," he mumbled, surprising her before he turned to go to the bar and poured himself a drink. Everyone was quiet as they heard the door down the hall open and tried to act normal.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked, her eyes glancing over everyone slowly. She could sense the change in the atmosphere in the room, most notably in Damon, who swallowed a nearly full serving of liquor in his glass in one shot.

"Everything is fine now, Bella," Elena smiled as she tried to make everything seem right. "We, uh, just had an unexpected visitor from someone we don't particularly get along with. That's all."

The girl nodded slowly, recognizing the lie and secret, hidden among the truth of her statement. She spouted similar words to her father over the months with the Cullens to keep herself sane, to tell him as much as she could without actually giving him the details. "Uh - huh…" Her attention shifted back to Damon, who had already refilled his glass and was taking another large gulp of the amber liquid. Concerned by whatever occurred while she was in the other room, it had obvious upset the man greatly. "Are you okay?"

Surprised by her question, he swallowed as he made his way closer to her. She shifted slightly, still unnerved by the new, warm tingling sensations that the scar on her wrist gave her, but Bella met his gaze bravely as he nodded slowly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Perhaps because of the liver transplant that you're destined for the way you're knocking back those drinks?" she replied, a small, playful smile on her lips.

Damon smirked. "I think my liver will be just fine. However," he said as he dramatically set the glass down. "It would be a great honor to escort you around town tomorrow, Miss Bella?" He bowed slightly and reached for her hand.

She stood there blinking, her throat going dry as she stared at him in shock. The familiarity returned, so strongly in his words, his touch. She could see him with a bit longer hair with a slight curl to it, presenting her with a single flower.

"Bella?" Stefan called her name as he approached slowly, eyeing her curiously. "Bella, are you alright?"

Shaking her head clear, she forced a smile and looked back at Damon briefly before facing him. "Uh, yeah - yes," she answered, her eyes finding Damon again. "I think I'm just getting tired is all. Long day…"

"I'll give you a ride home," Damon murmured, his hand soft as his grip tightened around hers, no ready to let go.

"I'll take her home. I'm going that way anyway," Elena interrupted, not liking the stare down that was going on between the two.

At that, Bella was reminded that there were still other people present and it was not just her and Damon in the room. "Thanks anyway," she said softly. "I'm sure we'll see each other at some point for that tour." Turning to look at Elena, she couldn't help but frown at the expression of disapproval she was giving the man. She didn't know what he'd done to cause it, nor did she care. It wasn't as if he had to answer to any of them, and as much as she would have enjoyed more time, she knew she needed to go home.

Before he had the chance to respond, Elena had pulled Bella out the door with a frown on her face. As they pulled out of the drive, she let out a huff as she looked back at her, but Elena spoke up before she could get out a word about how she felt. "Bella, I know Damon may seem charming but he really isn't always the nice guy he appears to be. He can be really dangerous and – evil," she said after a moment's hesitation.

Frowning, Bella glared at her as she shook her head. "Thanks for the warning but I kind of like to make judgments on people for myself. So far, all I saw was someone who was nothing but nice to me, although maybe a little broken at times. If I went by everything that people told me, or by crazy voices in my head, I shouldn't be talking to you or be your friend either. Here's something you need to know about me Elena, and you can tell your friends after you drop me off, I don't care. Do not tell me what to do because nine times out of ten, I'll more than likely do the opposite. I make my own choice, my own decisions. I will not be told what to do or have my choices taken from me again so if you want to be _my_ friend, don't do that to me. Got it?" Bella snapped at her with fire blazing in her eyes that echoed her anger from that afternoon.

Elena glanced at her as she drove, as if to measure her sincerity of her words, but could do nothing except shrink back in her seat at the imposing threat that her gaze reflected. "I understand. I just wanted you to understand where we are coming from and that you don't get hurt. He has hurt us all in some way over the past year, badly. In ways that I can't tell you."

"If you can't tell me," Bella started slowly as she sat back in her seat to look forward out the windshield. "Then we have nothing to discuss. Without knowing the details then they aren't important and therefore insignificant to me. Look. I understand the need for secrets. I have a world of my own that I can't share. If I told anyone, I'd end up in the looney bin. But when you say something like that to keep people from making friends, it's more than one person you're hurting there Elena. When you came and invited me to dinner with you guys, you implied that he was your friend too and now you're telling me that I can't be friends with him. It sounds kinda selfish and hypocritical and makes me wonder about the future of your relationship with Stefan if you have some secret feelings for Damon that you aren't aware of."

The girl literally choked on her own saliva as she looked over at Bella and glared. "I do not have those kind of feelings for him! He hurt my brother! Nearly killed him if you really must know! He's a monster! How could anyone even like someone like him who would do something like that?!" she demanded, not realizing just how much she revealed, causing Bella's eyebrow to rise in question.

_A monster..._ she thought, Edward's words replaying in her head as she sat frozen in the seat as she got lost in her head, in the pain of that time before allowing her resentment to take over. "You need to know the pain that caused the man he is then. Until then, you would only see a monster Elena," she whispered, looking at her with a world of experience behind her words behind her eyes. She noticed that they had pulled up to her house and was relieved. Opening the door, she paused before getting out. "If you can't give him your friendship, then at least be civil like you were tonight at dinner, but don't give him more than that and don't interfere again if we choose to be friends. I've already given you the benefit of the doubt after some things that I've – experienced in town today. I don't want to doubt you, so please don't make me doubt Damon and Stefan as well. You've been nice and welcoming to me and it's more than I can ask compared to other places I've lived, which gave me some hope for this place. I really don't want to lost that. Have a goodnight Elena."

The words continued to replay in her head while she walked back to her house, eying her yard as she saw groups of people in period dress again, this time milling about like it was a picnic or a party of sort. She blinked as if to try to clear her vision but Elena's face appeared before her again, the same cold and calculating expression on it that filled her with fear as her eyes seemed to dilate and expand before it ended and she was alone again in the dark, breathing heavily as she watched the brake lights of the girl's car turn the corner and disappear.

~o.O.o~

It had taken everything in him not to react when Elena all but dragged her away from him after he offered to give her a ride home, causing him to glare at the door as they disappeared from his sight.

"She means well Damon. She is only afraid that you will hurt her," Stefan murmured as he eyed him. "She just doesn't know the extent of your history with Isabelle."

He turned his glare on his brother. "How much did you tell them to begin with? That's my business!"

"Just that you two were close and it hurt when she disappeared. I wouldn't say more. Bonnie can atest to that," he said, causing Damon to glance at the witch who nodded in affirmation. "As much of an asshole as you are lately, you're still my brother."

Damon narrowed his eyes as he chose to focus on his alcohol instead, growing uncomfortable with the scrutiny they had him under. "She's different than her. Aside from what I witnessed earlier, she's - I can't explain it," he admitted with a sigh. "I like it a lot. More than I really should Stefan. But this girl - whatever she is hiding, what if Katherine is right?"

"And what if she is wrong? Katherine is a jealous and vindictive bitch. We all know that. We can admit that she has some kind of power to her that I'm sure the witch spirits can give us answers to tomorrow. For now, let's just get to know her. Whatever power she might have may come in handy in protecting Elena, too," Stefan tried, only to earn a growl from his brother.

"Forgive me but Elena is the last one I care about helping after that stunt she just pulled," he snapped, shaking his head, trying to calm down. "Do you have Bella's number? I want to be able to call her before I get her tomorrow."

Bonnie spoke up then, her voice soft and sympathetic. "She doesn't have one," she shared.

"Bella mentioned something about not having one anymore. I got the feeling that something happened to it that she wasn't particularly keen to have contact with someone," Stefan added, furrowing his brows in thought.

That gave Damon a thought, making him smile as he already had plans forming for the following morning. "I think it's time we call it a night. Much to do, much to do," he said cheekily causing Bonnie and Jeremy to eye him oddly.

"Yeah. I want to also stop in and see Caroline at the hospital as well," Bonnie added, making Damon stop short with a concerned expression. "What?"

"You don't think Katherine would..." Stefan said as he approached Damon as they were lost in their thoughts.

"She would. She's enough of a bitch considering she just admitted to killing Isabelle for whatever reason she has," Damon huffed as he tried to figure out what was going on. "She said she wasn't a doppelganger, right? What does that leave? Reincarnation. She knows Isabelle's recipe, so obviously she has to know more, but maybe doesn't realize it or doesn't want to say."

"What are you getting at Damon?"

"Hush up Witchy," he waved her off. "I want to trigger reactions. Do things that I know will get a response that she has to remember."

"Damon - that is not a good idea considering..." Stefan hesitated.

He scowled at his younger brother. "Give me some credit for once. I'm not stupid. I'll think of something, just you all get some answers from the witches and deal with Caroline. I'll deal with Bella. Starting with getting her a new phone and a vervain necklace."

~o.O.o~

The following day, Bella had spent most of the morning exploring the grounds and generally milling around her room as she thought about the day before with the people she met. She was still undecided about Stefan and Bonnie, as they had kept a respectful distance from her. They were friendly, but not overly so, which was okay by her. Elena's brother Jeremy she had taken a liking to, as he reminded her of Seth back in La Push in that he was so easy going.

As she wrote about her thoughts in the journal she had picked up during the move as something to use get her feelings out since Charlie wasn't exactly someone she could confide in, she soon found the subject coming to Damon. A small smile came to her lips as she looked out the window of her room, thinking about the strange conversation she had about him with Elena regarding him being a monster. She couldn't seem to find any words to say, sighing as she took to doodling in the book instead, a delicate flower that soon resembled the bloom of a vanilla orchid. As her thoughts turned to the end of the evening and Elena, she was still firmly in the negative still with her after her comments regarding Damon and slammed the book shut, not wishing to continue with the negativity.

As she was putting the journal away, Charlie called up to her. "Bella! You have a package!"

Confused as she hadn't ordered anything, she made her way downstairs where her father handed it off to her as he wandered off with the rest of the mail, leaving her to her business. Returning to her room, she tried looking for a return sender, but she noticed that it wasn't actually mailed.

Opening the paper, she was surprised to find a brand new cell phone in its box and a small note card. Bella peered out of her bedroom door to make sure her father wasn't around and closed it, making her way over to her favorite spot in the window seat as she pulled the card from the envelope.

_Dearest Bella,_

_My brother had mentioned last night after you had left that you didn't have a cell phone anymore during your conversation at your house in the afternoon. Personally I find it ridiculous that a beautiful teenage girl such as yourself doesn't have such an important piece of modern technology and felt the need to remedy that situation._

_I hope you do not mind, but I added you to my plan – and before you try to argue, it won't cost any extra, not that I would take no for an answer on this. Besides, in this town, you never know when you might need to call someone for an emergency. I am pretty sure that I can anticipate you not wanting to accept such a gift from someone you just met, but I ask that you let me give you this as I am simply concerned for you. If you are truly unhappy with the arrangement after perhaps – 6 months? - then we can revisit the subject to get your own account._

_The phone already has some numbers that I thought you should have, and maybe a few extra. I included everyone's that was at dinner last night as well as a few of the others in our group that you will likely meet soon. I just hope they don't chase you off, but I think you would be fine._

_Unfortunately, I also cannot be there to take you on that tour this afternoon as I had hoped as something came up, but I promise to make it up to you soon._

_Please be mindful when you are out by yourself, and never invite anyone inside your home that you do not know or trust. It is a long standing policy in Mystic Falls and I am sure you will hear it often in the coming days._

_Soon,_

_Damon_

Bella smiled softly before smirking at moments in the note. She was unable to do anything but think of what a cheeky bastard he was to go out of his way to get her a phone simply because he worried about her having communication in an emergency. While she was well aware that she was harboring a crush on the man, she didn't want to allow herself to think that he might like her back, especially after the hurt she suffered with Edward and then Jacob's rejection of her, despite him only being a friend in her eyes.

Taking the phone out of the box, she powered it on. As she waited for it to load, she flipped through the instruction manual for the device quickly before letting out a chuckle at seeing Damon's face on the screen. Shaking her head, she figured that as he added his friends to the phone book, he also took a silly selfie photo and set it as her wallpaper.

After all the painful thoughts she had that morning, it was just the thing she needed to pull her out entering that pit of despair she was close to rolling into. Opening his contact page, she quickly sent off a text message to him with a smirk on her lips.

_Cheeky bastard ~ Bella_

It wasn't long before she got a response. In fact she practically jumped as the phone vibrated in her lap as she tried to think of an excuse to explain the phone's appearance to Charlie.

_One night and you know me so well! ~ D_

_You didn't have to do this. I was planning on getting something eventually ~ Bella_

_I'm sure you were...eventually. But I wanted to. Just say thank you Bella. It's not hard. It's 2 words. Try it. ~ D_

Chuckling, Bella shook her head. He was somehow well aware that she had a hard time accepting things and knew just how to press her on it. As much as she wanted to continue to deny him, to insist on taking the phone back, the pure fact that it was from _him_ stopped her.

_FINE. Thank you Damon. ~ Bella_

_You're welcome Bella. And I'm sorry for today. I had something come up that I needed to take care of. ~ D_

_It's fine. Things happen. Don't worry about it. Besides I need to mentally prepare myself to start another new school ~ Bella_

_Good luck with that! You'll have the Scooby Gang with you at least. I finished awhile ago so no more school for good ol' me! ~ D_

_Asshole ;) ~ Bella_

_So true, but you like it ;) ~ D_

Bella laughed as she put the phone down, her face red as she couldn't even face him via text message with a little smiley flirting. "I am so pathetic," she muttered to herself before laughing again, feeling like a silly teenager for the first time.

~o.O.o~


	6. Chapter 6: Revised 14 Feb 2016

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...**

**Author Note: This chapter has been revised and bits added to it as of 14 Feb, 2016.**

~o.O.o~

The first order of business the following morning for Damon was a trip to get Bella a new cell phone and add her to his plan. He made sure that it had everything that a girl could possibly want – mainly because he hoped she would be willing to call and text him as much as her heart desired. As his heart desired, and that was a great deal.

He barely had enough time to finish that when he got word that their suspicions the night before were confirmed. Katherine indeed had gotten to Caroline in the hospital and before they could have had someone with her to help her, she had managed to keep herself together, after feeding of course to complete her transition, that she was discharged but now confined to her house until nightfall. Damon was growing more pissed off by the obstacles that his bitch of an ex was throwing at them now, for simply not allowing her to kill their new friend.

While was waiting for Liz to return to her office, he penned out a quick letter for Bella to leave with the phone and wrapped it together, but saw his friend entering with Bella's Fuck Awesome Pornstashe father. That was one discussion that was going to have to wait now, so he turned and headed out the back of the station as he tried to figure out his next move and Katherine's until the witches came up with some answers.

Gaining some cover, he called for a crow to compel and sent it over to Bella's window to keep an eye on her there so that at least there was one thing watching her, making him think about the possibility of having Alaric include her in his Buffy ass kicking classes with Elena and Jeremy one day.

Quickly, he dropped off the package by Bella's and hightailed it out of there before anyone could see him, but ran into a familiar face not two blocks away that only raised his suspicious nature. "John. How many times do you have to die that you get the picture that no one wants you around?" Damon asked with a sarcastic smirk as he tried to step around him and walk away, only to be stopped.

"Oh, you can keep trying and I'll keep coming back. I don't really care. I believe I told you that I want you and your brother away from my family. Specifically Elena," John said.

"It's not me you have to worry about with her you know. Stefan is the one in love with your doppelganger daughter. I want nothing part of that little party anymore, so aside from keeping her pretty little neck alive, that's it for my participation in her life. I got my own issues that I've got to handle like killing a certain slutpire that looks remarkably like your daughter," he replied nonchalantly.

"You're planning on killing Katherine? What? Why?!" the man demanded before looking around for prying ears.

Damon leaned against an old white fence and picked at the chipping paint. "Hm, could use a touch up. I'll have to see how much they may want for the work. I might know someone looking for some a simple job for easy money," he murmured to himself before looking at John with boredom. Grasping him on the neck painfully, he dragged him along the sidewalk to the back of the Swan property where he knew there was an old vampire holding cell. "Katherine admitted to killing my human girlfriend before she came in and played with Stefan and my heads before we were turned. For me, that is inexcusable and those feelings don't exactly go away. You're not a vampire John so you don't understand, you can't relate. So I'll try to explain the whole thirst for vengeance with relationships for you in layman terms. When we have strong emotions for someone, whether it be strong love, or strong hate, those feelings are increased when we change. Total devotion, downright enemies. You following me bud? Your friend Katherine took my human life, my human girlfriend that I had every intention of proposing to, even had my jackass of a father's approval for something with her, and she murdered her. Then she went on compelling us into her little playthings that everyone knows the story of time and time again."

Reaching the edge of the property, Damon shoved John into the wrought iron bars roughly, causing his face to get scrapes against the damaged metal. "So the girl is dead from over 150 years ago. What does that have to do with now?" he wined as he struggled to stand without support.

"What is wrong _John_, is that she is back. We're thinking it's a reincarnation and it's the best bet considering the reaction that Katherine earned just from her scent on my house last night. Now John...If I let you go, will you promise to stay the fuck off my back in regards to Elena? I want her safe just like you but I always want to keep this other girl safe as well and I can't be in two places at once, so I need Stefan to watch Elena when he is with her. I'd have others do it, but the vamps I know of are young, not yet stable enough for that kind of duty. And the others I know that have control, would rather feed then worry about the work later. So unless you have someone that these girls can trust to get close enough to their inner circle, then yeah but otherwise, you know damn well we are their best bet...On second thought, I think not. You can sit in here and rot for awhile," he said as he pulled at the chains of the tiny private family mausoleum that only had a stairway entrance to a secret holding cell of cages. Thankful that he chose to wear his leather jacket, he was careful in opening one of the cage doors and threw John in unceremoniously. "By the way, the metal is soaked in vervain and wolfsbane. Super concentrated stuff that I don't even think Katherine's little immunity trick can handle. Have a nice life!"

Damon's mood was growing more sour as the afternoon rolled on, especially since every time he wanted to go to check on Bella, something else kept coming up to draw him away that needed to be dealt with. He sent another text message to Bonnie, asking for an update, but there wasn't any response from her and that just added another concern piled onto his ever growing list that he didn't want to have to deal with.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy voiced up, making Damon look around, wondering how or why he was at the Gilbert house.

"Dunno. Just – dealing with shit. School let out?" he asked the kid.

"Yeah. Head's up though, Elena's not too happy with Bella," he said as he lead the way into the house. Before Damon could question him, Jeremy beat him to the the explanation. "Evidently, she tried warning her away from you last night when she took her home and Bella went off on her, so now she's thinking that Bella is too naive for our world or a massive bitch. I think that she just didn't like whatever truth that she might have heard."

"Do you know what was said?" Damon asked darkly, the urge to go find the doppelganger and rip her throat out himself was growing strong.

He shook his head. "Nah, but I'm sure I can see if I can find something out if you want. Bella is supposed to start school with us tomorrow. I don't think she'll want to sit with Elena at lunch if she's riding her bitch fest."

"Good. Do some sleuthing and fill me in on that chick fight. I want all the details," he grinned back as his phone beeped with a tone he had reserved for someone special in case she ever contacted him in any way. He couldn't help but laugh as he read her text, shaking his head while he sent back his response.

"Bella?" Jeremy asked with a small smile, eying him with curiosity.

"Yeah. I've still got some things to do to make sure that Katherine isn't lingering around but I have to find Bonnie first to see what she knows. Catch up with you later. Call me if you hear anything or text me if you got my brother listening around. I don't down that Elena has him dropping eaves for her. If you also hear from Bonnie before I do, send her my way. We seriously need to know what we are getting ourselves into. I'm not changing my mind about protecting Bella, no matter what the situation is. Just making that clear," Damon said as he looked back at him.

Jeremy met his gaze with one of his own, equally concerned about everything going on. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

~o.O.o~

On his way back home, he sent another message to their resident witch for an update, as he hadn't heard from her all day. Less than pleased as he walked into the boarding home, he went straight to his liquor bar to pour himself a drink when his phone rang.

"It's about time you called back," he snapped.

"_Well, I haven't had the best of luck with the spirits out here,"_ Bonnie admitted. "_They don't want to talk about the girl."_

He wasn't pleased with hearing that and his fingers clenched around the glass he held. "They have to give _something_. Katherine wouldn't have targeted her for without a reason that they wouldn't know of. I doubt whatever it is, there's gotta be some stupid balance loophole that you could exploit!"

He could hear her sigh on the other end, knowing that it would be a stretch. The spirits were largely uncooperative when it came to working with vampires, but in rare circumstances, their hand could be forced. "_I will try again tomorrow. I need to get home and get some sleep. I have school tomorrow."_

"Fine. Whatever," Damon muttered, throwing back his drink, emptying it.

"_I said I'd do it, Damon."_

"I know! I just - I'm just worried about her…" he admitted, falling into an armchair to stare into the fireplace.

"_Get yourself some rest. You won't be any help to her if you're going to be drunk most of the day. We'll find answers somewhere. It just may take time."_

Damon nodded, even though his judgemental witch acquaintance couldn't see and hung up. She was his best alliance, aside from Stefan, when it came to Bella and he knew well enough to tread lightly with her. Pursing his lips and cursing Katherine, he threw his empty tumbler into the fireplace before storming up to his room.


	7. Chapter 7: Revised 14 Feb 2016

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...**

**Author Note: This chapter has been revised as of 14 Feb, 2016.**

Bella's first day of school was as expected. Boring. She didn't share classes with any of Elena and Stefan's group because they were juniors and she was a senior. If she was honest with herself, she was fine with that because she was still feeling rather hostile in regards to Elena for what she pulled with Damon.

By the time their lunch period came, she had even less interest in sitting with the girl and her friends, opting for an empty table outside, ignoring the curious looks that she was getting. She could feel her temper beginning to get the better of her, the stares and whispers behind her back.

As she looked up from her meager lunch that she had lost an appetite for, she saw Elena across the school campus staring back at her, but Bella simply _knew_ that the girl was inside the cafeteria with her friends. Narrowing her eyes on the girl, she glanced back to look to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating again and sure enough, there she was. When she looked back, the other girl was gone.

Standing up from the bench, she looked around more alert because what she saw wasn't some illusion or hallucination that she had been experiencing the two days before since they got into town. This was someone very real. Bella looked back towards the table at Elena with renewed agitation and desire to keep a distance from the girl until she knew exactly what was going on.

Evidently whatever was going on with her hadn't slipped by their attentions completely because she saw Stefan coming through the doors toward her.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked, nothing but concern on his face as she eyed him approaching.

She wasn't sure yet as to his intentions because anytime he was near, her scar continued to remind her of its presence which put her on edge. "Umm..." she hesitated, looking back to where the Elena look-a-like had been.

"Bella?" he asked again, turning towards where she had been eyeing, wondering what she was trying to see.

"I don't know. I – I thought I saw Elena, but I _know_ she was inside with you," she said with confusion, and enough suspicion that made it clear she knew something wasn't right. She watched him as his eyes widened slightly and he pulled in a breath, holding it fractionally before letting it go and nodded. "I wasn't imagining it, was I?"

Swallowing, Stefan held out his hand, laying a soft touch on her arm to guide her back to the building, almost in a protective manner that she was familiar with as he kept an eye on the distance behind them. "No. You weren't. I – can't explain it right now, but I promise you that I will. Can you promise me that after school, you'll go straight home? Either Damon or I will come there and talk to you. This girl, the one that looks like Elena – we don't know what she wants with you, but we're trying to find that out, but I am begging you to trust us. We will tell you everything we know."

Bella looked back up at him searchingly as she considered his request, feeling nothing but honesty in his words, making her want to believe him. For that, she felt the need to be honest with him with what she knew as well. "Okay. Um, just, be careful," she said, her voice wavering as she felt as if this being, whoever she was, could be a potential threat to him.

He smiled gently as he nodded. "I will. You do the same," he said as he walked away to return to his group as they started questioning him curiously while Bella quickly escaped to go to her locker and finish out her classes for the day.

Since lunch, she was extremely distracted, wondering what Stefan would have to tell her. He had said that this look-a-like wanted her but that they didn't know why. She wondered how he knew that she wanted her and when he found out that she did. The more she thought about it, the more questions she had.

~o.O.o~

By the time Bella got home, she dumped her backpack on the floor just inside the front door with a sigh. Immediately her eyes found the note Charlie had left for her that he was going to be late as it was also his first day with the sheriff's office.

Thinking about Stefan and Damon, she was anxious to see them, pacing the length of the foyer as she pulled out the cell phone that Damon had delivered to her. She debated about calling him to see if he was coming, hoping. Why she wanted to see him, she wasn't sure but she did. As much as she felt okay around his brother, she felt safer with him.

It baffled her the strength of the feelings she was having after having only met the two and couldn't but wonder if it had anything to do with the strange visions she was having that seemed to feature them. Biting her lip, Bella was about to dial one of the brothers at random, but a knock at the door stopped her.

With her heart racing, she spun to stare at the door for nearly two full minutes before she started to move towards it. Slowly, she opened the door, almost afraid of who she would find on the other side. The initial sight of black leather leaning against the door frame before more of Damon was revealed as she opened it the rest of the way.

"Damon," she greeted, breathless with relief, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Hey Bella. You okay? Stefan told me that I needed to come over. That something happened at school but didn't say what. He would be here as soon as he got Elena situated," he said softly as his eyes drifted over her face before shifting behind her for something. "Can I come in?"

Bella blinked as she nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come in," she muttered, stepping back to let him in.

He brushed past her, his hand coming down over her arm reassuringly. "Are you okay?" he asked again, not believing her answer.

She teared up as she wrapped her arms around herself as she shrugged. "I don't know Damon. So much is going on that I don't understand."

Damon was confused as he looked at her before he pulled her into the living room, sitting her on the couch. Bella watched him as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of her, as he too kept a close eye on her at the same time. "Tell me what happened. Stefan didn't tell me anything other that I needed to get here. I'm sure I have an _idea_ of the direction it might be and trust me that whatever it is you want to say, you won't surprise me."

Bella remained quiet as she considered what to say, her mind going in different directions as his fingers rubbed gently over her wrist that was meant to be a calming gesture, but all she could focus on his proximity to James' bite mark. Her eyes slowly turned to look up at him, curious, contemplative as he sat watching her with his own equal expression that had his own worry for her.

"I don't know where to begin," she started, frustrated and scared.

"Let's start with what happened at school then. What got Stefan all up in a tizzy that he sent me here for protection detail?" he smiled, thumbing at her chin to get her to look back at him.

His words made her narrow her eyes on him before answering. "I thought I saw Elena across the campus, but I knew it couldn't have been her because I had literally just saw her inside with her friends and purposely went outside to not have to sit with them," she replied, her emotions growing unsteady again as she recalled the scene and the angry expression on the look-a-like's face. "Stefan must have been looking out at me and saw how confused or whatever I was feeling because the next thing I knew, he was coming out to check on me. I told him what I saw and convinced me to finish the day and come home where he or you would come talk to me."

Bella, despite the roller coaster of emotions she was feeling, was surprised at how calm she got that out but was fairly sure it was because of the composure that Damon had been holding himself in that allowed her to keep herself together as he listened. She had been watching him, for his reactions, and saw his eyes widen with something that she saw in Stefan's eyes at the mention of someone looking exactly like Elena.

Damon let out a sigh as he ran his hand over his face, looking at her almost as if he wasn't sure what to say or do. "I want to be honest with you but I don't know about you Bella. We all barely know each other, having met only a few days ago," he said but it felt off to her as she furrowed her brows. She hadn't felt more at ease and familiar with someone before and it was that what made her nervous now with the brothers. "I understand if you don't want to trust us, but we don't want anyone to hurt you."

Pulling her hand back from him, she pushed herself up from the couch and walked away as she felt the familiar flames of rage licking at her heels. "Damon. If there is one thing I hate, it's liars. I've been through that before and I won't go through that again. I would certainly like to be friends with you and your brother but if either of you can't be honest with me – if you can't trust that I am incapable of thinking for myself, then there is the door. I've survived well enough without you."

He sat there, staring at her as he tried to understand what he said that provoked a reaction like that but he certainly was able of sympathizing. "If you want me to be honest with you, I can. But I don't think you would like what I have to say and I don't know if _I_ would like how you might react."

Bella pursed her lips as she glared at him. "Try me. Can't be any worse than what I've already been through," she threw back, making him raise an eyebrow curiously.

"If you want it that way," he nodded. "First you need to understand that Mystic Falls, is anything but your typical town. It's a bit – mystical."

"No shit. I kinda got the gist of that when I started having fucking hallucinations my first day here," she bit back, starting to pace the floor again as she grew anxious, wringing her hands nervously from her memories and the images that had assaulted her.

He was quiet for a moment as he seemed to think about how to proceed. "Can you tell me about some of these _hallucinations_?" he questioned cautiously.

Bella shrugged. "Most of them seemed harmless. Only a couple really freaked me out so far. The first one seemed to have Stefan and Elena but in clothes from like a _really_ long time ago and they were in town. Except Elena looked like to be a grade A bitch."

"Uh huh," he murmured as he stared at her, speechless. "Go on."

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He didn't seem very surprised about what she said, but continued anyway, wondering what he seemed to be waiting for. "Um. There was one that there was some kind of event on the grounds here. I just remember feeling extremely scared from it, like I was being caught and taken."

He nodded again as he moved closer, his eyes looking deeply into hers. "Tell me everything you remember," he said strongly, but there was a vulnerability to it that made her want to give in, but she resisted.

Shaking her head, Bella ran her hand through her hair, thinking about the one that seemed to be of him when they got to the house but didn't want to tell him. Swallowing, she went with a different vision. "There was one with Elena in my room. She seemed to be studying me before taking off through my window. I had the feeling as if she wanted to kill me," she whispered.

Damon tucked her hair behind her ear as he looked at her gently. "That's because she does. The girl you are seeing isn't Elena. Her name is Katherine and she does look _exactly_ like Elena."

"Elena didn't mention she had a twin sister," Bella said confused as she looked up at him, not wanting to pull away from his affections.

"She's not her sister. It's more complicated. Elena is actually Katherine's doppelganger, somehow her descendant. We're still trying to figure out how exactly because as far as we know, Katherine's line ended with her," he said with some hesitation.

She watched his face as he seemed unsure of how to continue, to tell her more. So she had to take what he had given her already the only thing she could come up with when he mentioned this woman's line was something like a bloodline. Ending one would be like changing. Perhaps something like a vampire but the girl she saw wasn't like the vampires she knew of.

"So what? She's like a vampire or something? Damon, be serious because I've met vampires and wolves and I've had enough of the supernatural crap to last me ten lifetimes. If this Katherine person was a vampire, then how the hell can she walk in the sun without sparkling like a glittering idiot?" she asked, confused as hell, not caring that she may have outed her knowledge to some random person.


	8. Chapter 8: Revised 14 Feb 2016

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...**

**Author Note: This chapter has been revised as of 14 Feb, 2016.**

"...If this Katherine person was a vampire, then how the hell can she walk in the sun without sparkling like a glittering idiot?" Bella asked, confused and frustrated as she pulled away from Damon and practically stalked the floor as he watched on.

For the most part, he was rather amused. Smiling slightly, he raised an eyebrow as he moved to lean against the couch to try to explain what he can to her. "Bella - I don't doubt that you've met vampires before," he started to say dismissively, making her turn to look at him sharply. Damon leveled his eyes on her, not taking them off of her to make it clear just how seriously he was taking her admission. "There is more than one kind of vampire out there. I actually knew you had come into contact with a Cold One when you had dinner with us. Your sleeve slipped a little and I caught a glimpse of the scar on your wrist. You can tell me that story another time."

She threw an accusing glare at him as she backed away a few steps and shook her head, struggling to accept what he was saying. "What exactly are you saying Damon?" she questioned.

"What I am saying, Bella," he smirked as he drew out her name. His amusement turned serious after a moment as he studied her, pushing back the sense of sadness that threatened to filter through. Damon quickly held back a growl of irritation, wondering what was taking Stefan so long that he had left him to deal with this conversation on his own. Knowing she needed answers, he continued for her. "I knew you knew more about the supernatural since the day you came over for dinner. My brother saw you earlier that day, you remember. He called me home early from a trip because of you…"

Bella raised an eyebrow as she took a defensive stance, not sure if she was liking where this was going already. "Because of me? How about you cut out the mysterious innuendo and just get to the point because my patience is running really thin. I have a psychotic vampire that wants me dead back in Washington that, last I was aware, doesn't have a clue where I am right now, and you just told me that some new breed of vampire, that happens to look like one of my human neighbors that I already don't particularly care for, also wants me dead? Why the fuck does everyone want _me_ dead?!" she screamed, feeling more pissed off than hysterical as she stared at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and met her eyes. "I don't know why this other vampire is after you but Katherine alluded enough to give us an idea of why she wants you dead. Supposedly, you're to be pretty powerful, but I don't know how so. I don't think you're a doppelganger because the likeness that I knew of you - well, let's just say, I'm confident that bitch killed her before she could have any children. Or at least I'm hoping…" he trailed off with a conflicted expression on his face as he looked away, but she caught it and moved so that she was in his line of sight again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her tone slightly calmer but it still made him grimace, indicating to Bella that he clearly did not want to elaborate on that particular comment. "Damon…"

"I don't think you would really want to know that answer if it was possible. _I_ don't want to know the answer because it is just _wrong_ for what I want right now but there are other things that you want to know that is more important," Damon snapped, backing away to put some extra space between them as he scratched the back of his neck as he avoided looking at her. "When you were at our house for dinner and you went to the bathroom, we had a visitor. Katherine. She caught your scent off of the furniture where you were sitting and said some things about us needing to kill you if we were smart. That you would attract a larger danger. Initially, as always, we believed her to be full of shit."

Bella swallowed her nervousness and tried not to react outwardly as she stood frozen as she watched him admit to what she had missed that evening. She still remembered the voice whispering in her ear to stay in the bathroom about a danger, but she let him get what he needed out before she considered telling him about that particular experience. "Go on," she said calmly.

"Based on some things she said, the best we can figure you to be is some kind of reincarnation of someone. If we can figure out who your original is, we can see who or what kind of spell has you being reborn as you are so - often," he explained almost breathlessly as he glanced at her, but her ever observant eyes did not miss the pain that was in his.

She recognized the emptiness that flashed before he turned back to her, seemingly like nothing bothered him at all, leaving her wondering what it was all about. Her mind replayed his words quickly and could only associate the expression with something that had to do with her. "Be honest with me Damon. Tell me the truth. What about me has you all - I don't know. Weird?" she asked.

"I'm not being weird," Damon denied quickly as he glared at her for a moment before making himself comfortable in one of the armchairs. "Anyway, like I said. Best we guess, you're a reincarnation. Witchy is supposed to be asking her ancestors about it, see if they know anything."

"Witchy?" Bella repeated as she moved closer, her face full of skepticism. "And just how do you know so much about vampires and supernatural stuff? You seem to be awfully comfortable with what I admitted knowing."

He flashed her a knowing grin and shrugged as he remained seated. "Maybe because I'm a vampire myself. Kinda have to be okay with it. You know?"

She faltered in her step as she stopped short. "You're like Katherine?"

"It was Katherine's blood that turned me, yes," he answered carefully as he watched her. "I'm not going to hurt you Bella. If I wanted to, I've had plenty of chances to do so already. You know this."

Nodding, Bella held onto the back of the couch as she moved around it to sit down again, feeling weak from learning that the second man she ever felt any attraction to was also a vampire. It was both daunting and irritating to her as she let out a huff of annoyance. "And Stefan?"

"Same. Katherine played him the same way she did me. Look, long story short, he and I were both involved with Katherine a _long_ time ago and she played us both. She fed us her blood to get us to change if we died, which we did. I really don't want to tell you about that story right now, but I will if I have to when the time comes, because it probably has to do with one of your past lives -"

Bella waved him off, interrupting him as she had slowly begun to piece together his story with the hallucinations that she was experiencing. "My visions or whatever I was having since I moved here. I think I know what they are," she muttered as she rubbed at her temples as she felt a headache coming on. "I think they are memories."

Damon's eyes widened as he nodded slowly. "Reincarnations generally are able to remember things of their past lives according to Witchy - erm, Bonnie. You remember her. You said you saw Stefan in period clothes with Elena. That was more than likely Katherine. We were turned back in 1864 so that would explain the style. If it's really memories, then you should be getting more the longer you're around because you _were_ here back then. Or at least one of your past selves," he said with another conflicted face again.

She narrowed her eyes on him as she let out a huff, pushing herself back up to her feet and started to make her way to the front door. "Look. If you aren't going to tell me what the fuck is bothering you about me, then you can get the hell out of my house because I'm really not feeling very well. If this psychotic bitch wants to get me, then fine. If there is one thing I've learned, is that if a vampire wants you dead, they will eventually get to you. Now you have two choices. Tell me what about me is giving you constipation face or get the fuck out of my house," she demanded as she pulled the door open to stress her ultimatum.

He sat there with his mouth falling open for a moment as he eyed her, almost wondering if she was being serious but as she held the door open and met his eyes with a fiery gaze, he thought better of turning the situation into a joke as he would normally on instinct. "Bella, I…"

"Don't. I've been as honest with you as I could. If you can't afford me the same respect then get the hell out," she snapped, jutting her chin towards the open doorway to indicate the direction for him to head.

Slowly he headed out, not wanting to anger her more. Of everyone in that miserable town now, she was the last one he ever wished to hurt, intentionally or not. Turning as soon as he crossed the threshold, he went to apologize but she had slammed the door shut behind him and the distinct sound of the door locking reverberated in his ears as he blinked at the glass in disbelief.

With Katherine lingering around town and knowing that she had a thing about killing previous versions of Bella, Damon knew he couldn't just leave her alone in the house as he wasn't sure if his psychotic ex had access to it as he did now. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he growled slightly at the predicament he got himself into by being unable to admit to the girl about his personal history with her past. Sighing, he made himself comfortable on the porch swing that one of her ancestors had installed some years back as he sent a text to his brother, cursing him out for his lack of punctuality.

Inside, Bella was struggling to calm herself down as she grabbed her backpack and headed upstairs to her room. The entire event since he arrived replayed in her mind and it had finally caught up with the realization that Damon had admitted that he was a vampire. Albeit not like Edward and his family, but some new breed that she had only just learned about but a vampire regardless. He had admitted that both him and his brother were vampires and while she hadn't questioned that they were brothers by blood before, it made her wonder how they both were turned now. Her curiosity of the Salvatores after such irritating actions by Damon only made her pissed at herself, when all she had wanted was answers.

She had intended to try to get some homework done but couldn't concentrate as she had felt a headache coming on from the stress of the afternoon. Going to lay down, Bella stretched out on her bed as she closed her eyes and tried to relax and forget about her vampire problems for awhile.

She did not know how long it was before she had fallen asleep but when the dreams started, they had felt so real that she truly was not sure if she was asleep or not anymore. Bella had found herself once again out on her front lawn as she had the night Elena had brought her home, a crowd of people gathered for some event. Looking around, she seemed to be to see more this time. Like she was in another's body and it truly was unsettling.

_"Miss Swan," a voice called from behind her, causing her to turn to face the source but she could feel the body she was in cringe at who was approaching._

_"Mister Lockwood. What can I do for you this evening? I do have a prior engagement," Bella heard her voice reply lightly, but with a hint of a twang that reminded her of a southern belle. She watched as the man's eyes tighten in anger and barely disguised jealousy before he attempted to overwhelm her with what he may have perceived to be his most charming smile._

_"I do not doubt that you do, but I am sure that the Salvatore fellow can find someone else more to his standards. Why should you lower yourself for the likes of him? You, darling, should be betrothed to a family of prestige and standing..." the arrogant fool continued on, but both Bella and her former incarnation had both tuned him out. She was wondering what he had meant about being betrothed, and by Salvatore, if he was referring to Damon or Stefan._

_Bella, or her form hadn't the opportunity to question the man when someone had approached from behind to come to her rescue. "It is rude and highly disrespectful of the lady to intrude on her and her wishes after she had informed you numerous times that she wanted nothing to do with you Lockwood," Damon interrupted as he leveled a steely gaze on the man._

_The two stared one another down for a moment before the other eventually backed down and walked away. "Damon. What has taken you so long?" Bella found herself asking, her modern self watching on in disbelief as she was learning exactly what he may had been holding back from her, but that she needed to remember on her own._

_He gave her a small smirk as he pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear that had fallen out of her pins. "Before you object, I have a surprise for you, but I just need a few more minutes if you would indulge me. I promise I'll be back soon. I just have a few more things I need to finish," he pleaded._

_She released a dramatic sigh before nodding. "Of course. I assume Stefan is in on this secretive project of yours as well as I have not seen him around town all day?"_

"_Maybe. I'll be back soon. Enjoy the Founders Day festivities. I'll come collect you as soon as I am done," Damon said as he lean in to Bella's surprise as they kissed. He paused as if he wanted to say something more but only grinned before running off._

_Her eyes took in the gathering but a loneliness crept up inside her. She did not want to be a part of the festivities if Damon was not around and went around the back of the house to head towards the old crypt that was on the land. Bella was along for the ride, watched curiously as the girl took her over an area of the property she hadn't seen before and wondered if it still stood. She pulled the heavy wrought iron gate open with slightly more strength than she had thought she would have had before stepping inside, slowly following the winding steps down to a small room that was lined with solid stone and iron bars. What the hell is up with this place? Bella wondered._

_The body she was in moved forward towards the end of the cells where there was a ledge carved into the stone wall, but Bella could see that there was something off about the stone itself. They were interrupted from doing anything else other than eyeing the area as they heard footsteps behind them. Turning, Bella had instantly been filled with fear but the girl she inhabited didn't feel any of it._

"_Isabelle," the girl greeted, a devious smile covering her lips. "What a surprise to find you alive - again. I wonder...Do you remember me?"_

"_Katerina. How could I forget?" Isabelle replied but the resignation in her tone made Bella nervous as she could do nothing but watch everything unfold._

"_And you are still just merely a human," the Katerina girl stated triumphantly as she blurred quickly in front of her. The startling resemblance to that of Elena was so unnerving that she truly had to question their relation more later. "You know, it doesn't matter how many times you are reborn. I will always find a way to make sure that you are dead before you ever get a taste of true power. I will hunt you down every century to destroy you."_

_Bella wasn't sure what her body's expression was giving her but this Katerina must not have liked it based on the scowl she was giving. "Katerina. You may have killed me a few times already. I know you will kill me tonight. But you won't always win. I can assure you of that. You see, I may not have _all _of the abilities I am meant to have yet but I have begun to receive a few already. And you know what Katerina? I have foreseen a girl that will be no match for you. She will see through your lies and deceit, and despite the hardships she will have experienced, she will find her true partner in the one you will are so shamelessly planning to toy with after killing me. He won't fall for your games forever either. Once he realizes the spell you put him under, he won't hesitate to kill you when he gets the chance but it will be my blood that will bring your final breath."_

_Katerina let out a shriek as she threw a tantrum before she reached out to claw at the girl, intending to cause her more damage and pain before biting down roughly and feeding aggressively from her neck, causing Isabelle, and Bella, to scream loudly in pain._

~o.O.o~

Stefan arrived at the Swan manor to find a very irritable Damon waiting out on the porch. Raising a confused brow, he glanced towards the door. "I would have thought she'd invite you in," he commented.

"Oh. She did. We chatted. Had a little heart to heart. Then she threw me the fuck out. What the fuck took you so long?" Damon demanded as he stalked up to his brother. "And she confirmed that she knows about vampires. Cold ones. Knew nothing about us so you can rest easy about her. Right now, I'd be more worried about Katherine because I don't think that bitch is going to leave town this time until she kills Bella."

"Back up. Bella kicked you out? Did you tell her about us?" Stefan asked, holding his hands up to try to calm him down, but the motion only seemed to annoy the man more.

Damon scoffed as he begun to pace as he glared at the front door. "Yeah, she knows. She didn't seem to care one way or another. Either that or it didn't register with everything else discussed. She told me about these _hallucinations _she's been having since she moved to Mystic Falls, only I think they are memories from her past life here."

"If that's true, then she would remember us Damon. She didn't indicate anything at that dinner…"

"She knew the sauce Stefan. Explain that. She may not have _all_ the memories. It could be coming in pieces since she only just got here, who the fuck knows? I don't know know how this reincarnation shit is working with her. Witchy hasn't gotten back to either of us yet. Barbie is tucked away at her house until sundown then you have a baby vamp to babysit until she's trapped by the sun in the morning. Fucking Katherine. I'm going to kill her myself."

Stefan let out a sigh, fearing that was what his brother was doing when he had contacted him, but at least his friend was safe for the time. "How is she handling the change?"

"Barbie? She fed. She completed it without anyone to hold her hand," he shrugged, not particularly caring as he went over to the edge of the porch where he pulled himself up to sit on the rail. "She'll adjust and be fine."

"We don't need another Vicky around here," his brother reminded him, earning an eyeroll.

"It's Barbie. Do _you_ think she'll go all blood thirsty on the town? If you do, then I'll go stake her as soon as I'm sure Bella is fine. I was the one that gave her my damn blood. It's my responsibility," Damon muttered but he seemed distracted as he had his attention up on the second floor windows.

"What is it?"

He held up a finger as he listened, extending his hearing. "Bella must have went to lay down for a nap but it doesn't seem to be a very good one. She's restless," he murmured as he continued to focus on the sounds.

"If she's trying to sleep, then we can come back later to talk to her about everything. Come on Damon -"

A loud, piercing scream reached them, echoing down from the house. Knowing that it could only come from one source, Damon rushed to the door, throwing it open and didn't hesitate to go in, but Stefan was stuck at the threshold hold. "I haven't been invited yet. Go. See what's wrong. I'll keep an eye out for Katherine in case," he said, receiving a nod as the vampire disappeared up the stairs.

With a sigh, Stefan looked out over the empty street that seemed to be peaceful and quiet while everyone was, for the most part, at work or oblivious to their everyday lives. He couldn't help but worry about the danger that Katherine had warned that the girl upstairs meant, but he hoped she would be worth the risk because he knew Damon was jumping in feet first this time.

~o.O.o~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form. I am just merely playing with the characters for enjoyment...**

Chapter 09

Bella had woken herself with her screaming, thrashing in the bed as she struggled to escape the confines of the blankets. Her face was stained with tears that fell from her eyes as she looked around wildly when Damon threw her bedroom door open, looking concerned as he searched her out.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked, his eyes darting around for some unseen threat that caused such fear and reactions from the girl.

Her mouth fell open as she tried to form the words she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure she quite understood everything herself yet as the fog was still lifting from the bete noir of her nap. Slowly the memories of what she dreamt, experienced returned to her, increasing her heart rate that had begun to relax. Her hand reached up to her neck, inspecting, searching for traces of blood that weren't there but she could still feel the pain of the vampire woman's teeth breaching her skin and tearing it.

"No. No I am not fine," she answered as she shook her head, glancing over at him as the emotions of the woman she occupied in the dream seemed to be with her, confusing her already conflicting feelings for the man. "I don't know what just happened but it has something to do with your psychotic ex-girlfriend you told me about!"

Damon took a deep breath as he took in her appearance and nodded slowly. Moving over to the window, he peered outside, taking notice as the sun was setting in the distance. "Would you be willing to come to the Boarding House tonight? I would feel better about your safety if you were closer. I'll see if Witchy can come by and we can _all_ sit and discuss this."

Bella hugged her arms around her as she tried to make some sense over his constant protective nature over her. While initially it was just the cell phone, now after what she saw and heard in that dream, if the events were real, it might explain the straight connection she felt with him. "I'm not making any promises. Especially to stay the night unless it's absolutely necessary. Damon, I want answers. This shit is too fucked up that I'm about two seconds from packing up and hightailing it Florida to get away from this insanity."

"I want to give you answers, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I have the answers you want Bella. I can't promise something that I can't give you, no matter how much I want to. Believe me there are questions that I want answers to as well, but let's just make sure that you are safe and Katherine is out of our hair in the meanwhile. Can you live with that?" he asked as he walked up to her, pulling her chin to force her eyes up onto him.

She was curious as to what he wanted to know but agreed with a nod. Satisfied, Damon smirked as he stepped back. "Okay Gorgeous. Pack a bag and bring enough for a few nights just in case. Maybe even just to keep there in case you decide to become a frequent visitor one day," he winked as he moved over to the window where he looked outside again, although listening carefully and murmured something under his breath.

"What is it?" she questioned as she started to move around to get a bag together and think of some excuse to give her father for her absence.

"Nothing to be concerned about, I think. Stephen was just filling me in on our - um, boarding issue. We have someone else that's going to be staying with us, but I'll make sure you will be safe."

His choice of words made her stop short and look up. "By safe, you mean...another vampire?"

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah. Caroline. Um, it seems that in response to being unable to kill you that night when you were by us for dinner, Katherine decided to take it out on one of our friends. She didn't anticipate that she had vampire blood in her system and transitioned. So on top of figuring out your story Miss Bella, we have a psychotic vampire bitch on the loose and a baby vamp to train. We're going to have _fun_ tonight! Aren't you excited?"

"Oh yeah, thrilled," she deadpanned as she stared back at him for a moment, her heart skipping a beat as she took notice of his softened gaze on her before he turned away again to snoop through her bookshelf. As he became quiet in his thoughts, she gave him his privacy while she turned back to her own and continued gathering her things. "What am I going to tell my dad? I doubt he'll be okay if I tell him that I'm going to a house with two guys overnight."

Letting out a snort, Damon didn't even look up from the book he was thumbing through. "Let me handle him. Don't worry about a thing."

"I can't help but worry with whatever grand scheme you think of," she muttered, as she picked up her backpack from the bed with a huff and started for the door but he had it out of her hands and was in front of her blocking her path in a flash.

"Let me make something clear to you Isabella. Whenever it comes to you, I have nothing but the purest intentions. No matter what anyone says. I haven't lied to you, ever. Not now, and certainly not back then. If you truly are a reincarnation and you get her memories back, then you'll realize it. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Just know that all I can be patient when it is something that I want," he said with so much conviction that she couldn't help but to blink back in a shocked response. His lips twitched into a slight smile as his eyes gazed over her face, his hand reaching up to trace down the side of her face ever so gently. "Just biding my time until you are ready to come to me."

Bella watched him speechless and almost told him of the experience she had during the _nap_ but he had turned and started for the stairs, leaving her as she ran her hand through her hair. She didn't know what to do. The memories of the other woman, who seemed older than herself, were stronger now. She'd woken up with much more than she realized but she'd only begun to realize it as she calmed down and allowed herself to sort through the images that flowed through her mind. While the memories told her she could trust Damon, he was human in those images. Unlike the vampires she knew before coming to Mystic Falls, she was slowly learning that this breed was much different and she certainly was favoring them more than the Cullens in that they seemed to be more capable of having a stronger grasp on their humanity. If she was forced to be changed ever, she knew she would likely consider seeking Damon for assistance if the Cullens ever returned for her. A girl needed to have plans and back ups. Katherine's attempts to kill her over the years, amongst others, did teach her something and that was becoming abundantly clear as she followed behind him.

"Okay Gorgeous. So, after you kicked me out of the house, Stefan finally showed up, but while we were upstairs he was called away to go deal with the baby vamp issue and get her somewhat fed before we get to the house. You and I will stop by the station so that we can tell Daddy that you're coming over for movie night with the gang. Liz with back us up on it and I have a good excuse to be there because I actually need to see her for some business," he explained his intentions as he sent out some text messages before putting his phone away and held the front door open for her with a smile and a bow. "After you milady."

~o.O.o~

By the time that Damon and Bella arrived at the Boarding House, the rest of their group was gathered and trying to calm the very upset blond girl that was in the living room. As soon as the two walked in, he held Bella back behind him as he tried to assess the danger the girl might pose as her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed in on him.

"You! You compelled me to forget!" she yelled at Damon and started for him before Bella's scent hit her as she got closer. She stopped short as she stared at the girl who peered curiously from behind him. "Another girl? Already? What are you going to do? Sleep with her and compel her to forget you're using her as well?"

Bella snorted her amusement as she looked up at him as he grimaced and shrugged. "It's been a lonely, hundred something years not knowing. What did you expect me to do?" he asked, though he kept his voice low only for her ears to hear but both Caroline and Stefan were capable of listening clearly.

"What is this?" Caroline questioned as she crossed her arms, turning to look around at everyone. "What have I missed while I was in the hospital then supposedly _dead_."

"A lot Care," Elena said with a sigh as she rubbed at her temple. "Bella just recently moved to Mystic Falls but she seems to be tied to it somehow. She's a reincarnation of someone from the past."

"We're helping her learn more about her past but also protect her until she's capable of defending herself based on the claims that Katherine was throwing at us," Stefan added, giving her a meaningful look.

She looked back at him confused for a moment before shuddering. "The Elena look-a-like that killed me? She's after this girl?" she asked more quietly, much calmer, as she turned to look at her again. "She did babble about some girl and getting even."

Damon tensed up as he pulled Bella closer to him. "What did that bitch say about her? Tell us everything."

"She was just complaining about someone not staying dead! Honestly, I thought it was Elena and that she was just ranting about some nonsense. She did make some comment about contacting someone though who might be interested in doppelgangers. What the hell? Oh my god she smells _sooo _good..."

"If you come anywhere near her, I will shove a stake through your heart faster than you can blink," he snapped back before anyone can say anything. "Isabella is not on the menu. If you're hungry, you can ask Stefan for Bambi or Thumper because she's not making any donations."

Bonnie and Elena had looked at him in shock at his threat. "Damon!"

"No. I don't care. If you don't want to help then get out and take her with you. She'll be your problem and I won't help," he said, making his position clear on where his alliance was. His arm slid around Bella's shoulders, both in protection and a need to hold her close after everything. The first time in so long he was able to hold her and he wanted to revel in it. Looking over at his brother, he saw that Stefan said nothing in response and looked back at the girls.

Bonnie looked back and forth between them, suspicion filling her as she grew uncomfortable in Bella's presence. "I tried to speak with the spirits but they weren't willing to give much information. I did catch whispers that you are quite powerful, that you should come into your abilities soon. Emily did manage to let me know that your family still walks."

She looked up at Damon then over at Bonnie. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked. "I know I still have family. I live with my father. My mother is in Florida."

"I don't know," he murmured as he ran his hand down her back, causing Elena and Caroline to narrow their eyes in confusion at his behavior with the girl. "We'll find out. In the meanwhile, let's get whatever questions we all have for everyone out of the way. Okay?"

Bella's face reddened as she nodded, making him smirk as he raised an eyebrow. "Now I really wonder what caused that blush but I'll ask that another time. Perhaps in private," he grinned. Picking her up, he flashed them over to his armchair and made themselves comfortable with her on his lap. "I love story time."

Stefan made his way into the living room as he passed around glasses of alcohol for everyone. "I think this will help for the nerves," he winked as he passed Bella hers. She was hesitant as she sniffed the contents of the glass while Damon watched her, but after she took a sip, she smiled knowingly.

When everyone was settled, Bella was the first to speak as she kept her eyes on the bourbon in her glass, which also happened to be Damon's preferred brand. "So, the first question I have is what is the last thing you remember of me? Or rather my previous self," she asked as she looked between Damon and Stefan.

The brothers were startled and nervous as they thought of the day when Isabelle had disappeared. Stefan leaned forward, volunteering to answer her question first as the memories of the incident continued to hurt his brother. "The day that you, well Isabelle, disappeared, I had been helping Damon by gathering many of your favorite things from around town that you two would share in together that he planned to take you to after the Founders' Day events in the town square. He was, um, after he came to check on my progress, seeing that everything was done and he was happy with it, he went to look for you. When he couldn't find you, we ended up starting a full search that turned up nothing. No one knew what happened. It was like you just disappeared."

"Did you check the old Swan mausoleum back on the property?" she asked, playing with Damon's shirt collar to get his attention.

"Yes. I personally searched every inch of that property. There was nothing there," he answered. "After hearing Katherine's rambling, it would seem that she would be involved now and explain the lack of any trace of what happened. If I had any idea she was involved, I never would have given her a second thought when I returned from war. Stefan could have had her all for himself."

Nodding, Bella shifted on his lap as she looked up at him shyly. "I can tell you more about that night," she admitted. "The nap that I woke up screaming from? It was one hell of a memory I guess that hit."

He was concerned as he hesitated. "Bella - if you aren't ready to talk about that, we _can _wait…"

"No. You were obviously hurt just as much by - my - disappearance," she insisted, stumbling over her reference of herself in that time period. Biting her lip, she met his eyes. "I don't remember a lot Damon, but what is coming to me, I can still feel the truth behind them. It's - weird, but for some reason, not so much at the same time."

"That's likely because you've experienced it a several lifetimes over," Bonnie offered. "From the research I've been able to do about reincarnations, I've never heard about a recurring one like you and I'm still trying to find something or someone that might know something. We're all out of our element here."

Bella smiled softly as she nodded. "I understand. If you can find anyway to rush the onset of whatever I'm supposed to be able to do, I'd appreciate that because I don't particular like this Katherine girl. Being bitten hurts like hell," she said as she rubbed at her neck with a wince. "During my nap, it was like I was inside this Isabelle girl and she was inside the mausoleum looking at something after Damon left her, but that Katherine showed up. You should know that she wasn't surprised by her appearance. How old was Isabelle?"

"Nineteen," Damon answered as he pulled her hair back behind her ear, causing her to smile at the familiar gesture that he didn't even seem to realize he was doing. "Why?"

"Just asking because she seemed to have more awareness of the memories of the previous incarnations and perhaps some gifts for her age, at least that I thought for the short ride that I was along for. I just wanted to know if maybe it was an age thing or experience and exposure theory for the advancement of the memories and abilities?"

They all looked at one another curiously. "That is actually not a half bad idea," Elena said. "If you're a witch, we could have you exposed or try spells with Bonnie to see if you can trigger something. Maybe keep taking you around town to trigger more memories."

"Actually I think the best one to help with my memories would be Stefan and Damon," Bella answered as she stiffened and looked away from the girl to the man whose lap she occupied. "Another question - what were you planning that night?"

Stefan snorted as he looked at him. "You may as well tell her. I think she already suspects something by now, if she didn't already then. You never were able to keep a secret well from her."

Damon rolled his eyes as he balanced his tumbler on the arm of the chair, trying to ignore the beautiful woman poking him in the shoulder. "I was...planning on proposing," he admitted reluctantly as his other hand gripped her hip possessively but with gentle warning. "Can we not mention it again because I don't like talking about it - at all."

The silence was deafening as all eyes seemed to be on him except really for Stefan and Bella. She was eager to take the attention off of him, much as her previous incarnation had done. Eyeing him, she canted her head to the side. "Why do you drink animal blood?"

"I don't want to lose control of myself," he said, hesitating. "I don't want to hurt people."

"He gets blood drunk when he drinks human blood and becomes a Ripper," Damon sighed as he finished his drink with a pout.

"A Ripper?"

"Like you tear into a steak when you eat?" he explained, raising an eyebrow.

She raised an eyebrow back at him. "I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat steak."

"You definitely are not Isabelle. Isabelle loved her meat. I _know_," he said suggestively, smiling with satisfaction when she blushed as he obviously managed to catch her on a memory that she didn't want to admit to.

Before anyone had the chance to truly recover from the comment, a voice spoke up from the doorway behind them. "Isn't this sweet. I think I'm going to be sick," Katherine interrupted, announcing her presence as she leaned against the frame appearing bored.

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned as he stood to move between her and the girls while Damon slowly stood to do the same with Bella.

"Stand down boys. I'm not going to do anything with your little harem here. Especially that bitch. I won't have to. Someone else much more interested in something with that much power in her blood is on his way. All I get out of it is a little freedom," she smirked as she walked up to Damon and reached out to run her hand over him, to taunt him as she loved to do but a thin invisible shield blocked her from making contact with him. Frowning, she looked around and scowled when her eyes landed on Bella.

Backing away slowly, her eyes darted back and forth and darkened as she sensed an increased threat within their group. "Good luck boys," she simpered as she turned on her heels and walked out the door.

The human girls each let out the breath they had been holding, but Damon quickly turned to look down at Bella questioningly. She looked tired and pale. More pale than even him and he was concerned about whatever she might have just done, if it was her, just weakened her. "If that nut job is gone for the night, I think we should call it a night and continue Q&amp;A in the morning if Bella is up for it."

"Good idea," Stefan agreed. "Why don't you girls go choose a room. Caroline, you take the one between Damon's and mine in case you have some issues with your cravings. Bonnie can always give you a migraine if you try to eat her after all."

She grimaced as she was reminded of the one she had received when she first realized she had changed. "Don't worry. I have no plans on doing anything but sleeping right now. Just keep Elena with you in case. I assume Bella is staying with Damon too?"

"Yes," Damon answered as he already scooped the tired girl into his arms as she tried to fight him.

"Let me go," Bella protested. "I can walk just fine."

"Humor me Gorgeous," he said as he carried her up to his room without so much of a goodnight to everyone else. Setting her down on his bed, he ran his hand over his face. "I know my brother is too focused on Elena and Barbie's brain is on overdrive to focus on our discussion right now. Something happened downstairs and I don't know what. Whatever your abilities are, something is starting to show itself. What happened? What were you thinking when she was here?"

Bella sighed as she just wanted to sleep. She knew what he was referring to but between her fear, anger, and overall exhaustion, she was done at that moment. "I'm tired Damon. I'm not even protesting about you taking me to your bed. We're not doing anything but sleeping though. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Damon opened his mouth to demand an answer but only agreed. "Tomorrow," he said gently, as he saw just how close she was to losing the battle with staying awake. Whatever she did, he didn't want her to do again any time soon for fear of her being hurt simply for falling asleep after. He went to pull a shirt out of the closet for her to sleep in, but she was already passed out.

With a sigh, he quickly changed her into the shirt before getting ready for bed himself and crawled into beside her. Holding her to him, Damon's emotions were all over the place as he pressed his lips to her hair. The first time in over a hundred and fifty years, he was happy to simply hold his girl in bed again.

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't forgotten the stories! I promise! I'm also working on updates on the others (albeit, slowly). I've been working on a new story/project with my bestie on our joint account here on FFnet. If you are interested in checking it out, it's an Arrow/Twilight crossover and actually, last I checked, the _only_ crossover of its kind on the site! _Gambling Hearts_ is actually completed in writing, although it's not all posted yet. We are just taking our time in putting up the remaining chapters now and we are working on the sequel. Look for us under the penname _meekobuggy_. Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Holy Crappola Batman! An Update after a ...year?! I hope it does it justice. As you are well aware, _Whispers in Shadows_ is AU. Without a doubt. Aside from the Twilight side, it most certainly is from The Vampire Diaries/The Originals. There are certain aspects of the shows I didn't like. For the sake of _this_ story, I am bringing Kol back from the dead. He didn't die, and other details, are certainly out of order. Sorry. It's my story. It's been a year and I didn't actually write down my thoughts at the time of what I was planning like I should have. **

**~o.O.o~**

When Bella began to awaken the following morning, she rolled over in the bed with a sigh as her arm reached out to search for her bedmate. Finding the other side of the mattress empty, she sat up and looked around. She blinked as she worked to remember the events of the day before and felt almost exhausted enough to just lay back down and hide under the covers from everything.

There was much she knew she would need to explain. She had gained many memories back and Damon knew it was more than just old dreams now. It seemed that she'd been able to shield him from Katherine and they were both aware of that. Getting out of bed, she looked around for her bag, needing clothes, but suddenly Damon's closet door flew open. Jumping in surprise, Bella looked around for a moment before closing her eyes to steady her racing heart. Grabbing one of his shirts from a hanger, Bella wrapped it around herself before slipping her jeans from the day before on, she made her way downstairs.

She stopped short and narrowed her eyes at seeing nearly everyone there. Her attention immediately went to Damon to find him tense and extremely displeased with his brother's girlfriend. "What is going on?" she questioned almost too calmly, but in a tone that caused Stefan and Damon to eye her curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on," Elena answered quickly as she glared back at Damon, moving to stand beside Stefan but at seeing the way he too was suddenly uncomfortable around her, Bella raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as she watched her.

"Somehow I doubt that," she murmured. A glance to Bonnie and Caroline who seemed to be trying to stay out of whatever dispute was going on, and avoiding her eyes made it clear that there was more to the change within the group in the short time. Fixing her eyes on Elena, she waved her hand that bore a ring that had been in her possession for a long time towards the girl and spoke a couple words. "Segja sannleikann."

Everyone froze as they stared wide eyed as Elena's face took on a blank look, much like one under a vampire compulsion, as she responded. "I tried to kiss Damon when he came downstairs to make breakfast for Bella and was angry when he refused to admit that he had feelings for me anymore."

"Holy…" Caroline started to say but Bonnie slowly approached Bella.

"When did you get your powers?" she asked.

The girl closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know? Something begun to manifest last night when Katherine was here and gained some more memories during the night, but nothing significant as to what my origins are or the reason for what is going on."

"Slutpire said she let someone know about you that wants doppelgangers. Any ideas who it could be?" Damon questioned, turning his steely glare from the girl over to Bonnie.

"No. I will going back and ask the spirits again. They seemed interested in protecting Bella when I asked about her last time," she shrugged, feeling helpless as she gathered her bag and coat and headed out the door.

"Bella?"

She sighed and pulled her hair back from her face with both hands. Flashing a glare at Elena who had come out of her truth spell that she'd been under and been looking around confused, she shook her head. "Sorry. The most I remember right now is the life with you in the 1850s and a couple basic spells like that truth one."

"It's alright. Let's hope that Witchy comes back with some answers that are worth something this time. I am beginning to think that they are all hype anyway," Damon shrugged as he handed her the cup of coffee he held for her when she joined him at his side. "How would you like to play this? We can try to push these memories and see if more of your magic kicks in."

Bella didn't know what to do and said so. "It started with Katherine," she shared. "A defense mechanism of sorts? I'm not sure, but I was older and didn't have what I have now. I don't know how to use this but at the same time - it feels familiar."

"Well putting your life in danger isn't going to be an option," Stefan spoke up, looking tired. "We'll have to find some other way."

Caroline had been sitting quietly, observing everything since the first person woke after her. "Okay so, I am a bit behind on the story here. Can someone fill me in on what exactly is going on? I got that Bella is somehow from your past and that Katherine has it out for her from last night. Now why don't we just gather everything we know and go from there?"

The girl hesitated as she looked at the others. Damon had kept his eyes on her, not saying a word knowing it was her decision to make. Nodding her consent, he shared what he knew while Stefan and Bella eventually filled in the gaps with her own arrival. By the end, the group was sitting quietly as they processed what they knew.

"So no one knows how far back your reincarnations go? Just at least 500 years because Katherine knows about you," Elena asked, making her uncomfortable, as she was unaware about the truth spell that she'd been previously under and continued to behave innocently.

After a moment, Bella nodded without speaking as she eyes her. Knowing the girl for what she was now, she was more cautious in her presence as her predecessor had killed her more than a few times before, making her even more difficult to trust especially after attempts to seduce Damon after he himself admitted his feelings for girl who she last lived in.

In the end, the group sat there until Elena's eyes grew large. "I think I know who Katherine is trying to send," she whispered as she looked to Stefan with doe like eyes that had him raising an eyebrow now that he was more aware of her antics.

"Who?"

"Klaus. I mean, he was after me because I'm Katherine's doppelganger for his curse. Who's to say there isn't something else he wants more power for that Bella's blood will give him?" she pointed out.

Bella looked at the vampires confused. "Who's Klaus?"

Damon looked back to her, fear touching the corner of his eyes. "One of the original vampires. A hybrid actually," he answered. "He was in town for awhile and sacrificed Elena to break his curse. He stuck around trying to make hybrids for awhile, fucking with Stefan before he took off with what was left of his family for New Orleans."

She drew in a deep breath and nodded. "There is no use speculating right now. I need to get more of my memories back and perhaps it will give us the answers we need. I may know more about the history between your Isabelle and Damon from that life but that doesn't change the fact that I've only met you all just the other day."

"Well, I'm Caroline and I'm on the cheerleading squad with Elena and I am like really hungry right now," the young vampire piped up, causing everyone to blink at her.

Bella couldn't help but to lightly laugh and shake her head at the girl's attempt to lighten the tension in the room. "I'm sure Damon would be happy to help you out," she smiled before looking up at him, raising an eyebrow at the scowl he gave her before he turned and begrudgingly left the room.

"Aren't you afraid about Klaus?" Elena asked as she stared at her and how she was making herself comfortable in the Salvatore's living room.

Looking up at her, she frowned as she thought about it for a moment. "Strangely enough, no. His name doesn't strike fear in me the way it does for you. There is a sense of familiarity with it I can't place, much like it had with Damon and Stefan, but I'm sure it'll come."

Elena gawked at her in disbelief. "Klaus is dangerous! You should be terrified!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Are you really concerned about my safety or your own? You admitted that when he was here last, he wanted your blood. He's since left and you haven't implied that he's bothered you since. Now that he may be coming back, it only sounds to me you're more upset that this man may be interested in me than he is in you."

"I am not!"

"Right. Sure. Keep denying all you want princess but we all know the truth about your games," Damon said as he walked back in, tossing a blood bag over to Caroline who happily ripped open the valve and drank as she looked around. "You're no better than Katherine in that aspect. Doppelgangers. It's always about you. You, you, you."

"Damon…" Bella chastised him calmly as she saw him growing more angry with the girl. "Maybe you can take me home? My dad is going to worried about me."

He dragged his eyes away from Elena and they softened on her. "Didn't I tell you that we would take care of him. Everything is straightened out. Your pops and Barbie's mom know that you two were having a sleepover with Elena and witchy here."

"Caroline's mom?"

"My mom knows I'm here?!" Caroline screeched, her lips slipping off the blood bag as she looked up at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She knows you're here, but not what you are. Don't worry. She doesn't know about us. I'm on the town council for that reason!"

The girl was still afraid however and he sighed. "Look. While you mother is aware of vampires, and hunts them, I'm on the council playing along with the rest of them to steer them away from us. Keep your friends close and enemies closer. Don't worry about it."

"What if my mother does find out the truth? What then? Are you going to kill her?" Caroline demanded.

Damon hesitated, forcing Bella to answer for him. "No, he won't. I won't let him," she smiled. "My father works on the force too and is getting involved with the council as well. I'm not exactly thrilled about his learning about the supernatural. Especially after everything we left behind."

"You mean the sparklies?" Damon smirked at her as he ran his fingers over her wrist.

"I don't want to talk about them," she scowled, narrowing her eyes. "I want to get out, do something. What else is around Mystic Falls that we can do?"

"Why don't you show her the caves?" Elena suggested.

The brothers both weren't sure at the suggestion, especially considering they weren't capable of entering because of the witches' spell protecting the glyphs of the Mikaelsons' family story but if Klaus was truly coming for Bella, it was something that she would want to see. Shrugging a shoulder, Damon looked to the young witch. "What do you think? Want to go exploring?"

Bella had been studying Elena for any clues for deception but could find none before she agreed. "Sounds like fun."

~o.O.o~

It had taken some time to reach the particular site. The last time Elena had been there, she had threatened to kill herself because of the Original family, but thankfully they left not long after. Rebekah had taken her anger out on her brother and they all left to torment another city.

As the group made their way through the cave system, Bella was rather quiet while Damon helped her climb over the rocks and down slippery slopes. At times, she managed to take certain turns almost instinctively, leaving the others in silence and wonder as they watched her as they knew that she had never been there before.

When they reached the cavern that held the old glyphs, only Bella and Elena were capable of entering. No one said anything as they watched the seemingly new witch study the images with curious eyes.

"It tells a story of the first family of vampires…" Elena started to say but she was quickly shushed.

"I know what it says, strangely enough. It's - an odd feeling. The hybrid killed his mother," she said as she pointed to a set of symbols.

Elena nodded as her eyes widened. "Yeah, uh, Klaus killed Esther but let everyone believe it was their father for cheating on him."

Bella frowned as her fingers hovered over the hybrid glyph before her attention turned to the names of the family. To the average person, one wouldn't be able to understand the writing as it was writing in old Viking, but she was capable of reading it.

"It's their names-" Elena started when she was interrupted.

"Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik," she whispered in confusion as she looked around. "There's one missing."

"What?" Damon questioned from the entrance, having been listening silently.

"I don't know. I just feel like there is supposed to be another name on the wall here," she said as she stepped into his view, pointing back at it. "Esther and Mikael had another child I think."

Stefan looked back at his brother and shook his head at the unasked question. "Klaus and Rebekah never said anything to me in my time with them."

"Elijah never said anything when he told me their history of another either," Elena added. "Maybe you're confused.

Bella shook her head, her hands digging into her hair as she was sure of her feeling, her eyes going back to the wall of names. "No. I'm positive, there's one missing," she repeated. "I will ask this Klaus guy when he comes."

"Uh, I don't think so. Not if he's coming here for your blood," Damon shook his head, protesting.

She glared back at him. "I've physically known you in this lifetime less than a week. You don't have any right to tell me what to do. Whether or not we were to be engaged in the past has no merit. Forget the past because we're in the 21st century and I'll teleport your dick to Italy, to the Volturi castle, if you don't figure out that you are not the boss of me."

"You have no idea how much of a lunatic this guy is Bella! Let alone the rest of that family!" he argued back, his eyes wild as they stared back at her from the threshold of the cavern. "We're only trying to keep you safe! Is that so hard to comprehend! I just get you back and you're ready to go running off to someone who will have no issues taking you right from me for all the shit I put him through!"

"Stop being such a bloody dick to everyone then!" Bella snapped, a European accent filtering through her voice as an explosion of magic escaped through her hands, pushing the irate vampire back. It caused everyone to stare at her with more confusion, and a bit of fear. "I have no idea where that came from…" she muttered as she looked down to her hands before wrapping them around herself. "Can we go back now? I want to go home."

Stefan and Damon eyed one another as they agreed wordlessly that the day had been long enough for her. "Yeah, let's head back," the younger Salvatore smiled at her, while Damon kept his distance. He knew she was upset and would only grow more so if he pushed her. While there were marked differences between this girl and the one that he was set to propose to, even in reincarnation, their strength of character was still very much the same.

~o.O.o~

_Meanwhile in New Orleans…_

Elijah Mikaelson sat in the study turning through the pages of his mother's grimoire in thought, contemplating the recent events in his family. The changes that no one had ever expected were even capable, especially with that of his brother, Niklaus.

Even if he had no romantic feelings for the wolf girl, he knew he did care for the mother of his unborn child. It was only after a recent phone call that the hybrid received that raised concern in the older man. Niklaus was more short tempered after he hung up, more agitated in the confines of the house.

While he considered questioning him about the details of the call, he had chosen to wait. To wait for him to come to him for when he was ready to discuss whatever it was that bothered him so. It only was surprising that it hadn't taken as long as he thought it would.

When the sandy haired brother entered the room, Elijah glanced up from the book, his fingers pausing on the page that he'd been studying to observe as the man paced the floor. He watched as he opened his mouth once, twice before turning to look at him.

"What is bothering you Niklaus? Ever since you received that call two days ago, you have been worse than a caged tiger," he commented, carefully closing the grimoire and setting it aside.

Klaus' jaw tensed, but it was more to it. His whole body was set as if ready for a fight. "Katerina Petrova is playing with fire and believes she is immune from its' flames," he announced as he held his head high, staring his brother down for his reaction.

Elijah was surprised to hear the name of his former lover and blinked, sitting back in his chair. "Katerina? Is that so? And what is it she had to say?"

He rolled his eyes, sniffing at the memory of the conversation, or lack thereof as he participated very little except to listen to what she quickly threw at him in lieu of his threats on her life. "She claims that there is a second doppelganger back in Mystic Falls. One that has recurred numerous times over the last several hundred years," he stated in nothing more than a whisper.

The implications of such a phenomenon was something neither of them anticipated. "Another doppelganger? Did she say of what bloodline? One that occurs that frequently...is…"

"Not normal. Yes, I know. I do not agree that it is what she claims and I did not share such thoughts, but she is intent that I would be interested in this particular - specimen. She has insisted that she had personally destroyed the girl many times in the past. A competitor of sorts, I do not know. I tuned out her mindless babble," Klaus waved it off. "What would occur so often after a death?"

The elder Mikaelson sat thinking, pondering the supernatural theories that he was familiar with in his millenia on Earth. "Aside from the doppelganger, there are reincarnations. Katerina is at least 500 years of age. So this girl existed before her. We would have to meet with the current manifestation and see what memories or abilities she might entail. It may give light to her origins."

"And what do we do with Hayley? We cannot leave my child defenseless while we take a road trip back there."

"Call Rebekah back to stay with her. I will inform the witches that we need to leave town. Perhaps they may even know something about this to give us some insight before we go in blind," Elijah smiled.

"I could always unbox Kol and have him sort out the witches," Klaus smiled devilishly.

Elijah frowned after a moment, pausing to eye his brother disapprovingly. "You could, but I thought you sought some level of order in your desire to rule this city. You cannot do that if you have the species at war with one another and within their own."

He said nothing as he glared at him in return. He knew nothing of his intentions, only what he assumed. "Call Rebekah and talk to your witches. I want to get this over with quickly," he muttered before storming out of the room, leaving his brother narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he wondered what more was going on back in Virginia.

~o.O.o~

While Elijah was off treating the witches of New Orleans to spots of tea, Klaus had snuck off from his pregnant werewolf one-night stand to where he kept the coffins of his family. While most were either dead in some capacity, one remained daggered yet. He had managed to his younger sibling before the others in Mystic Falls before they could, too, kill him as they had their much boring older brother.

Pulling the dagger out, he waited for the man to awaken with a blood bag in hand, ready for him to feed. A smile on his lips as he held it out, he greeted the fellow as he stared back at him with a suspicious gaze as he drank. Once finished, Kol threw the empty plastic bag to the floor. "Not that I'm one to question being woken, but it's not usually by your hand, Nik."

"True. However, aside from Elijah's unfailing habit of studying books, you know more when it comes to witches and their craft. I am curious more about a possible reincarnation. One that occurs, possibly every century or so," Niklaus replied as he faced his brother, all matters of jest thrown aside.

Kol looked at him in shock, his eyes assessing him as if for the truth in his words before drawing in a deep breath. "A reincarnation like that is quite powerful indeed. I had heard rumors at one point - rumors, Nik. The witches had believed the girl to come from a line of powerful witches, possibly even an original witch. No one was able to say. That was in the late 1800s I believe, maybe early 1900s. Why do you ask?"

Klaus frowned as he was hesitant to go into more detail over what he knew. "I am unsure right now. Elijah and I must leave town. He does not know that I have undaggered you. So for the sake of the family, lay low and do not let anyone know you are around. There is a wolf girl in the house. She is off limits for anything more than a friendly chat. Rebekah will arrive soon to help in her protection. I ask that you help her. If I need anything else, I will call. I do not entirely trust Elijah to share what he learns on this situation with me," he admitted.

"No doubt he believes that you will want the reincarnation for some evil purpose. One like that cannot be harnessed, even if you wanted to," the former witch snorted. "Especially if she is of a witch line. She would easily be able to end our family if that is the case."

At that information, the hybrid tensed and his blue eyes burned brightly in the darkness. "Then we shall find a way to end her before she can do so," he vowed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...**

During their trip back to Mystic Falls, Klaus had been uncharacteristically quiet as he mused on the information his brother had further provided him, after he had proposed to kill the girl before she had the chance to destroy their family. Kol had immediately protested against taking any action against the reincarnation, suggesting to befriend her instead.

An ally that strong would be beneficial, he acknowledged, but it was unnerving for someone equal or more powerful than the hybrid to be walking the earth that could bring down their family. And yet, knowing that this one girl existed for so long, simply surviving after so many deaths, even if it was that in another body, proved her to be a survivor. Much like a Mikaelson, and that had earned his respect before he had even laid eyes on her.

Elijah had his own concerns after his visit with the witches. Not one of the ones he met with were willing to discuss the reincarnation, beyond confirming that it was indeed one, with him. In fact, after looking into his question, they had all looked at him with a new fear that he hadn't seen in hundreds of years. The witches were normally haughty, brazen even against the vampire race, but suddenly for them to turn and advise to avoid their involvement with the girl - he suspected there was more to her story.

As they grew closer to Mystic Falls, he looked over to his younger brother. "You may think me foolish, but I know you undaggered Kol," he admitted.

Klaus' fingers curled into a fist under his chin as he continued to stare out at the passing scenery. That was the only sign that he had heard him speak, otherwise he offered no verbal response.

"I imagine that he offered you some information that has you giving careful thought over since we've left Louisiana. More so than I have been able to ascertain from the any of the few friendly witches that I've made among the covens," Elijah continued quietly.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Klaus' anxiety only increased as he spoke about the girl. "Kol believes we must make nice with whomever she is. Supposedly, there were rumors he had heard when he was unboxed the last time he was loose in New Orleans about such a being. Possibly related to one of the original witches. Bloody nonsense!"

The elder Mikaelson almost froze at the theory as he continued to drive, crossing the border into town. He replayed the words over in his mind, going over the years in his memories as he attempted to find a connection to where such an outlandish prophecy might have been born in his old age. "Of the original witches, there was our mother, our aunt…"

"Ayana, from that Bennett line. She was in Mystic Falls," Klaus supplied with a sigh. "There were more but dead from the famine and war before the family moved over here according to our wretched mother. Where exactly are you going with this?"

Elijah looked at him before turning back to the road. "What I am saying is that I need to see the reincarnation. Perhaps if I recognize her, I may know to what line she may belong to."

"It is just another witch as far as I am concerned," he murmured. "Fairytales that Kol and his precious pets worshipped in hopes of my demise."

"This girl is likely in the company of the Salvatores," the older brother mused. "Katherine anticipates her freedom to be granted as believes her values to you to be great. To her, she sees her as a competing doppelganger."

"I haven't a use for either. When I desire my hybrids, I will come for Elena's blood. If this other manifestation is stronger, then I am sure I will find a suitable reason to keep her close by. Until then we trust nothing that lying bitch has to say," Klaus growled.

Having nothing more to say regarding the doppelgängers, Elijah fell silent as they continued to drive through town. He glanced to his brother when he heard him let out an audible sigh. "Let us stop for a drink. There won't be anything suitable to quell the mood I'm in at the house," the hybrid muttered as he stared ahead at the grill.

As Elijah parked their SUV, he shook his head as his brother was already out of the vehicle, slamming the door in his haste to move. "If I wasn't already familiar with your mood swings, I'd have thought you angry with me," he called after him, causing the man to pause in his step.

Klaus shook his head, glaring back at him in warning. His already volatile demeanor had him on edge; jokes were not necessary to send him over.

They walked inside together, out of instinct, both of their eyes looked around to take in any potential threat. Elijah's brows furrowed as he noticed the younger Salvatore brother in a heated discussion with Elena Gilbert.

Klaus' lip curled back in disgust at the sight of them before he turned an ear to catch a few words of their argument. His eyes quickly sparkled with amusement, slapping his brother on the back and pulled him over to the bar. "It seems that our favorite doppelgänger has a bit of a lovers' quarrel on her hands," he commented.

"So it would appear," Elijah mused thoughtfully, turning as he leaned against the bar to watch on. "It would seem she is much more like her predecessors than we had thought."

As the two observed from their distance, Stefan only finally took notice of their presence as he shook his head against Elena's argument. His eyes widened as Klaus smiled back at him and waved cockily.

He looked back at the girl who he had loved deeply, but had hurt him just as much in the last few days. "I'm sorry Elena but enough!" he hissed at her, trying to keep his voice down. Stefan really didn't want to give the Originals such ammunition to use against them, considering what he knew they were likely back in town for, but she had drawn the final straw for him. "Whatever problem you have, figure it out and get over it. Until then, we're done."

"Stefan!" Elena gasped, her eyes tearing. "You can't let this girl do this! Things were fine until she came here and now-"

"She did nothing to you and you know it! God, Elena! She's seeing Damon, or whatever it is they have going on. You know he's crazy about her, has been since that first dinner. It doesn't explain why you would attempt to seduce my brother, then show up in his shower. I can't tell you how lucky you are that it was Bella that found you, and not Damon because I don't think I would have been able to keep him from trying to kill you after that stunt. I was barely able to drag her out of there considering she wanted to strangle you herself!"

She reached out and tried to take hold of his arm, as if for one last attempt to keep him from leaving. "You don't understand… She knows too much about them. I really think they sent her to spy on us!"

His eyes just about bugged out, not knowing how to respond to her newest accusations. Only this time, he wouldn't be able to try to cover for her as Damon and Bella had just walked in the door and had started for them, overhearing her words. His eyes immediately shot across to the bar to find Klaus and Elijah still watching curiously, and seemingly with concern.

As Stefan turned his attention back to Bella, he saw nothing but pure anger in her eyes as she stared at Elena. Damon had his arm around her waist, a fruitless attempt to hold her back if she really wanted to attack the girl as they all learned over the previous few days of her growing abilities.

"Since the day that we met, you've pretended to be my friend. You've done nothing but gone behind everyone's back to sabotage any kind of friendship I made with anyone," Bella said as she made her way closer. Her voice dropped to a lower tone so that it would carry to the other humans in the restaurant, but eavesdropping vampires still heard clearly. "I'm sorry you feel you aren't getting the attention you are so accustomed to, but I didn't ask for this to happen to me. You may be important to some in the supernatural world because of what you are, but I wish you could feel how I feel. Every death I've been forced to remember over centuries, Elena," she hissed in her face. "You think I'm here to _spy_ because of a _feeling_ I had looking at some cave drawings? I'm eighteen years old Elena. How the fuck am I going to know about a place that I've never been before? My recollection of past lives didn't start until I moved here and was only exasperated every time that I was around you and your evil fucking twin who's had it out for me for 500 years!"

Elena's mouth opened but before she could speak, Bella sneered at her. "If I were you, I'd try to shut up and save face before someone stronger comes to kill you. I at least know better than to speak out of turn on the things I do know that can get me killed and they have nothing to do with what was written in that cave. If Damon and Stefan didn't care so much for you, I probably wouldn't hesitate to try to wring your neck myself with the way I'm feeling right now," she warned in a low and even tone before ripping herself from Damon's hold and making her way up to the bar area.

He stared after her for a moment, watching as Klaus and Elijah's eyes followed her. He hesitated at seeing the brothers back but he knew it was only a matter of time before they their appearance after Katherine's warning.

"I think I like her," Klaus smiled as he looked to Elijah, but the man was staring at the young witch peculiarly. "What is it?"

He didn't answer as she had gotten closer, resting her arms on the bar as she smiled and gave the server her order. The wise thing would have been to turn away, as Klaus had, to his drink, but he could not.

Elijah had hoped when he learned of this new being, that he might recognize her in some way through his thousand years. Never did he think her face would be someone much closer, and long forgotten. He knew that Klaus hadn't recognized the girl, as he was not yet been born. He was not yet himself, just a babe in Esther's womb, but Finn shared enough stories with him.

Mikael, too, even spoke of the daughter lost that pressed his decision to move to the New World. Esther had at first used magic to share her image to continue her memory until their father's broken heart could not take the pain any longer and grew cold, demanding no one to speak of Ylva any longer.

The older brother of the pair found himself conflicted on what to say. Knowing enough from the witches that she was indeed a reincarnation, but after living so many lives, if she recognized or knew of the rest of the family. His attempt, however, was either saved or thwarted, when Damon arrived at her side. His eyes glaring an icy blue at the two despite the smile she had on her face as she looked up him.

As he studied her in that moment, he instantly saw a different kind of protection over her from the vampire. And a deep affection for him reciprocated. Perhaps even love.

"Let's go," he muttered to her, trying to pull her away, only for her to resist stubbornly.

"I just ordered my food and I won't have petty jealousy run me off. Whatever problem Elena has, Damon, is her problem. Not ours. And I'm happy that Stefan is finally seeing the truth about her, especially after the stunt she pulled after the last time Katherine visited. She's gone now so relax," she reassured him.

"Gorgeous, you know I love you and all, but if you remember that morning, then think about that threat the bitch left behind," he whispered to her, his eyes never leaving Elijah as he continued to stare at the girl.

Bella frowned as she looked back up at him, turning to follow his gaze. Recalling Elena's concern about the hybrid that had been after her, she let out a cautious breath. Unlike the vampire at her side, she focused on the two and her own curiosity grew brighter at being able to meet them.

Feeling no sense of threat, she smiled as she held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Bella," she greeted, looking to Elijah first as he was closer before shifting her eyes to the one behind him, whom was quietly observing her. "So one of you is the Klaus that has everyone so uptight around town?"

"That'd be me, Love," Klaus spoke, a smirk on his lips as he sipped on his alcohol. The corner of his mouth twitched as her smile fell at his endearment. "And despite what Katherine may have insinuated, I give my word that we are not here to cause you harm. That is, of course, as long as you have no intentions of doing the same to our family. In which case, I can promise that we would retaliate-"

"Niklaus. We will not fight the girl," Elijah voiced finally, his hand still holding hers. "Katerina had no knowledge of what she set in motion when she prompted us to return, but if any blood is to be spilled, it will begin with her."

Bella's eyebrow rose as she felt as if she was caught between two opposing forces. She felt drawn to the two powerful vampires, but her allegiance to Damon was strong in her spirit. She still felt the love that her last life held for him and it almost consumed with each passing day. Her attention was distracted as Matt set her order on the bar, his eyes glancing to the Mikaelsons with concern before leaving.

"Let's go," Damon insisted, now that she had her food. He wanted to be as far away from the Originals as possible.

"Damon. Behave. I believe they can answer questions that we've been wondering about what has been happening to me," she scolded him. The two exchanged a long stare before he raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you," he hissed at her. "And I'm not leaving your side."

She couldn't help but to be amused by his posturing. "You did promise Charlie that you would help him and that Forbes lady with the council today. Isn't that meeting in like twenty minutes? You wouldn't want to disappointment him now. Would you?"

"Bella…" he warned.

"Go. I'll be fine. I promise," she assured him. "And besides. They also said they had no intentions of hurting me. All that we are going to do is talk. If I need you, I will call. Now shoo!"

Damon knew quite well that she wasn't wrong, and if he didn't show, her father would be another complication. He shook his head, not happy at all about leaving her with the two who he had no knowledge of why they were so interested in his girl. "I don't like this and I don't trust them," he pleaded, whispering to her.

"Trust me then, Damon. I'm getting stronger. I'm remembering a bit more. I truly don't think they will do anything. Now go deal with Charlie before he starts questioning everything," she smiled as she pushed herself up onto her toes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

Unable to resist her request any further, he melted to her affection and nodded. "Fine. Call me if you need anything. I won't be far," he murmured, his nose buried in her hair as his eyes glared over her head at the brothers. His possessive nature warring within him, fighting against leaving her to the opposing males. "I'll be back soon."

Once he left, Bella watching his movements until he disappeared from sight before she turned back to the two, she let out a breathy sigh as her eyes evaluated their presence. While the one was quietly curious, the other older appeared to simply be in a state of shock. At least it looked that way to her. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more appropriate to talk? Personally, I'd rather be anywhere where Elena is not right now," she commented, her eyes intentionally avoiding the direction where the human girl still lingered, watching them.

"Of course, Miss Bella," Elijah answered after a moment, recalling the name that Damon had used. "Anywhere you would feel most comfortable."

She nodded as she gave them one more speculative look before grabbing her bag. "Seeing as I had originally arrived with Damon, looks like I'll be riding with you," she smiled. "I'll give you the directions."

"Please. Allow me to carry that for you," Elijah offered as he held his hand out.

Bella briefly narrowed her eyes on him, ready to deny his request but something inside her pushed to accept it. As she handed her bagged order over for him to carry, her hand brushed on his and she could not help but to close her eyes. A wave of dizziness overcame her and he reached out to grab her before she could fall. Only the increased contact strengthened her experience, causing her to look up at him with a blank stare, her eyes unfocused as she was listening to something faint beside her.

_The ever familiar ghostly voice that she heard was cool on her ear, her eyes seeing the same man before her helping her to her feet on a bustling road where she had been pushed out of the way. Her face obscured by the scarves of the winter as she sought to find dairy and bread to feed herself for the the coming days. He pulled her up to her feet, giving her some pence and pushed her to the market vender nearby that offered a delicious assortment of fresh foods. When she turned around, he was gone._

"_Fra familie kommer styrke og kraft…" the voice whispered._

"Fra familie kommer styrke og kraft…" she muttered, confused and weak before her head fell against his shoulder.

Klaus had already been on his feet, at their side as he looked on with worry. "Let's bring her to our place. I still have ownership of it and it is in fairly good condition. I had called ahead to have someone check on its status before we left," he said, grabbing the nearly forgotten food as Elijah scooped the girl in his arms.

"You should take her to Damon and her father. Or at the very least the hospital. They will both find a way to kill you if you do anything to her," Elena spoke up from behind them.

Klaus turned to glare at the girl. "First, we have no intention of doing anything out of sort to the girl. Secondly, I doubt that they truly care of your opinions from the display that we've witnessed when we arrived. I would suggest that you mind your own, Elena, otherwise I will have no problem coming after you for your blood again," he growled. "Now leave us before I break your neck."

The two quickly escaped the restaurant without much fuss, laying the unconscious girl in the back of their SUV and drove quickly to their home in town. Neither spoke initially but both were reeling from what they had heard.

"Do you think they were aware that she is able to speak the old language?" Klaus questioned, his eyes glancing over at his brother who turned to give a thoughtful look to the girl.

"Doubtful, but it only give more credit to who I believe she may be," he replied so quietly, Klaus almost could not hear. Even with his supernatural enhancements.

He attempted to remain focused on his driving, but grew serious as his hands gripped the wheel. "What are you keeping from me, Elijah?"

Elijah looked up with a small smile and a glint of hope in his eyes, but also a touch of fear. "I believe that she is our sister," he admitted. "Our older sister, Ylva that we had believed died of the plague before we moved her. But now, I do not believe our mother was entirely honest in her tales of what had truly happened."

"Of course she wasn't! Our mother always was a lying-"

"Niklaus. Now is not the time. If we truly have our sister back, we need to confirm that it is her and then find out what had happened. Remember what we were told. It's been a thousand years! Imagine the number of reincarnations she had to have endured, the deaths. Katerina admitted to killing her several times personally, but my question what drove her to do that? Then we return to see that next doppelganger suddenly changed and is so much like her predecessor. Think!"

Klaus' mind had already gone into hyperdrive, the possibilities raging a new ire inside him. "We shall keep Elena Gilbert away from the girl until we know more. If she _is_ our sister, as you believe, then we will protect her as a Mikaelson."

"Fra familie kommer styrke og kraft. From family comes strength and power. That is what she said. What more can you ask?"

Klaus only looked at him before nodding his agreement, the girl was accepted until further would be known. He now wondered just who would put such a curse on her that would make her live and relive so many lives only to be killed. For what purpose?

~o.O.o~


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement...**

**Author Note: Just a special message to my followers. If you aren't already following my partner in crime, BuggyFiction, you should. She just completed a fabulous story, Beautiful Soul, and recently begun posting an AU spin off from it on her personal website. Warning, it's not for the faint of heart and _The Vampires are Coming_ is more certainly NSFW, but definitely worth the ride!**

**Enjoy the update!**

* * *

The brothers maintained a quiet vigil over the sleeping girl, reading or drawing, switching off activities when impatience reached a peak. Elijah looked over the pages of his book as Klaus tossed his drawing pad aside and stood to his feet to pace the length of the floor before the couch that Bella laid upon.

It had been nearly two hours before she started to stir, forcing the two to turn and stare at her, and wait. There was a stark silence in the room filled only by the breathing of the girl. The vampires dared not to make a sound for fear of startling her.

Patience lost, it was Klaus that broke the air of quiet. His tongue darting out across his lip as his eyes remained on her form with concern. "Salvatore is going to try to take her from us. He will think we have brought harm to her," he muttered, fingers curling at his side.

Elijah lowered his gaze from him to Bella as she started to move more in her sleeping state, growing closer to waking. "We should have contacted him to find out more about how she has regained what memories she had thus far. Best I can surmise, she has perhaps two hundred years, give or take."

"Less, or more," her voice cracked sleepily. Her eyes blinked open as she rubbed them and yawned. "Less if you don't count the years between my deaths and rebirths. More now that I've met you… I think."

Sitting forward in his chair, Elijah set his book aside as he gave her his undivided attention. "Do you think you could explain that a bit more for us?"

Turning over on her side to face them, she had a sleepy smile on her face. "I remember you. You gave me some pence on a busy market street in London after I'd been pushed, after helping me up. It was…" Bella blinked and narrowed her eyes on Elijah as she tried to focus her memories on the incident and time. "It was sometime in the 1400s, I think. I was a peasant girl, so I had no true concept or education at the time."

Klaus turned to glower at his brother. "You knew her? Of her?"

He was astonished, confused, and soon smiled with recognition. "I remember, yes," he admitted lightly. Glancing up at Klaus, he shook his head slightly, returning his attention to Bella. "It was only in passing. I helped you up and gave you money for more than just a pauper's sustenance. I was only passing through…" he said as he recalled his version of the encounter. "I saw you get pushed and thought nothing but felt the need to help. I had gone by ignoring other humans in the same situation without another thought but you… You, I felt compelled to stop and help."

"Well, that's just grand. Now that we established that you could recall back to the 15th century, how about you give us a bit more information," Klaus smiled, turning back to her. "Such as young Elena Gilbert's accusation that we had sent you to spy on her? Where would she get something so preposterous?"

Bella's eyes lowered with a sigh, unable to meet theirs as they waited for an answer that she knew they deserved. Sitting up, she looked around, trying to stall for an extra moment or two as she attempted to gather her thoughts on all that had been going on over the previous days, week even.

"She'd taken me out to this cavern where it had some drawings on the walls that supposedly dated back centuries. Mr. Saltzman and Elena explained the story they showed, but before they could even finish - I just felt like I knew it. Then there was a list of names and I thought one was missing even though they insisted there wasn't. She and I have been at odds, hot and cold, oil and water when it comes to Damon and Stefan, and then when the subject of your family arises. They insist that I should be afraid, but I never believed that. I was more afraid of Elena, and her vampire twin, Katherine," she said as she waved her hand in the air. "The lives I recall so far, all have Katherine killing me in some form, so that's within the last 500 years. I don't know exactly how many lives I've had, and the memories so far are fragmented, but they're coming. The strongest right now is the life I had in last century, here in Mystic Falls with Damon." She smiled at the end with his name, turning her head to the doorway as she appeared worrisome.

"Would you like us to give Mr. Salvatore a call for you?" Elijah questioned.

Her brow furrowed and shook her head. "He would only pull me away from here and forbid me from trying to get to know you on my terms. I could try to spell him not to do that, but that would take away his free will. Having my choices and decisions made for me by others, I can't do that to him, even if he was looking out for my well-being."

Klaus tilted his head as his eyes lowered to where she was rubbing her wrist with her other hand. "What's that there, Sweetheart? Someone give you a love bite?"

Bella's eyes met his as he stared her down. She was tempted to back away, to flee from his questioning, but all she could find in his gaze was concerned curiosity. Like that of a brother. The words felt dry on her lips, her mouth like sandpaper as the words came out and she slowly moved her hand to reveal the full image of the scarring. "I was involved with a Cold One, and there had been a nomad that hunted me down. To draw me out, he claimed he had my mother, so I went. I didn't want the coven I was with hurt. Being stuck with a seer and an empath, you would think that it would be difficult to get away, but it was surprisingly easy," she explained as she turned her eyes to stare at the wall impassively.

"You were merely a human girl going to face a Cold One all on your own?" Klaus questioned as he stared back at her incredulous. "I don't know whether to call you brave or foolish! That is simply suicide!"

She let out a breath and glanced back at him. "I am well aware of that Niklaus. At the time, I was well prepared to die for my mother and friends. I still would for those I consider my family. It may be foolish, but keep in mind I knew nothing of what I was to become, or what I was at that point yet."

Elijah stood and came to his brother's side, placing a hand on his shoulder to pull him back. "Enough. Let her speak. It is clear she survived the encounter to tell her tale."

Bella's breath was shaky as she continued. "I was stubborn, obstinate even. I sprayed him in the face with some mace I had. It only pissed him off more; enough to throw me around the dance studio. It wasn't long before my boyfriend came and tried to fight him. He had managed to get passed and bit me. When the rest of the family came, they destroyed him, but my boyfriend never wanted me changed, so he sucked the venom out, stopping me from becoming one of them."

Klaus' jaw was clenched as his gaze remained fixated across the room. He had never been a fan of their sparkling cousins, created by a witch in hopes of destroying their family and failing. However, what he had just heard, caused his distaste for them to grow exponentially. "What has happened to this family?" he questioned, demanded. "Clearly, they no longer protect you as they claimed the duty of when they hid you from a skilled hunter."

"They left. Edward told me he no longer wanted to pretend to be human with me," Bella shrugged, a tiny smile gracing her lips. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes as she looked up at the brothers. "It's fine. I got over it, mostly. Sometimes the memories of it hurt when I think of the happier moments. But I let most of my anger go after I moved here. That was when I found that arson could be quite therapeutic."

His eyes brightening at the obvious hint of darkness in the girl, Klaus shifted to face her fully. "If you care to give me the names of this coven, I'll be more than pleased to teach them a lesson or two on proper vampire etiquette."

She could not help but smile at the gesture. "Thanks but I have my ideas if I were to cross paths with them again. Especially now that I seem to be coming into this magic. I just need to learn how to use it more, but I'm getting there."

"Well, should you change your mind - know the offer is always on the table," he responded gently.

"Great. Thanks! Now… How about you two tell me about Katherine's call and your interest in me? Surely there is more than just the doppelganger theory she may have said that brought you here. From what has been stated, you two have been far nicer than the tales of what you've done to Damon and his friends," Bella replied, raising an eyebrow.

~o.O.o~

Kol hadn't the best patience in the world once his brothers had left New Orleans for Virginia. Being confined to the plantation house, he was more restless than imagined and the wolf-girl that Klaus had mentioned, irritated him to no end. If it weren't for the fact that she had apparently was carrying his niece or nephew, he would have killed her shortly after their first meeting.

"You apparently do not wish to be here. Whatever you and Nik had discussed when he pulled the dagger out has you jumping around something fierce," Rebekah commented as she flipped through her magazine as he paced once again around the living room that the girls were reading.

He pursed his lips, wishing he could just go into town, to his mausoleum where he had his dark objects but his thoughts turned back to the rumored reincarnation that their brothers were seeking out. Letting out a huff, he shook his head and turned on his heel to repeat the same pattern he'd been wearing out on the carpet.

Raising her head from her book, Hayley let out an irritated sigh. "Why don't you just go follow them if whatever it is, is bothering you that much?"

"Shut up, Wolf, or I'll rip your throat out," Kol sneered at her as he passed by behind her.

"Just saying," she shrugged, wide-eyed and innocent. "If you're concerned about their trip then you should go. Beats sticking around here all day."

He growled, but said nothing as he was honestly tempted, but he had agreed to stay and help protect his brother's unborn offspring. At least until Rebekah spoke again. "Bloody hell. Just go already Kol. I can protect her just fine here. We will be alright."

He shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Fine. But if Nik gets pissed, I'm blaming you," he smiled as he walked out of the room to go gather his things.

"Of course, you are," Rebekah sighed, turning the page of her magazine. "Make sure that whatever those two are up to, they don't bring it back here. We have our problems to deal with and do not need more. Especially from Mystic Falls."

Kol scowled as he looked up at his sister, blinking through the strands of his hair that fell over. "They didn't tell you why they went back?"

Irritated, she rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I was left here to be the dutiful sister and look over Nik's pregnant wolf. I don't suppose you know the reason for their emergency trip, do you? Why he suddenly decided it was necessary to remove your dagger?"

"Well if they didn't feel there was a need for you to know, then perhaps I shouldn't share what I know with you either. After all, Nik woke me just to ask me what I knew before they left," he smirked. "Anyhow, I'm gonna head up to see what our brothers are up to and see if I cannot help. Have fun here sister!"

Both girls glared as he turned on his heel to leave the room before Rebekah dropped her magazine and zipped over to him, blocking his exit. "Tell me what you know. What is going on that has to be kept such a secret from family?"

Letting out a sigh, Kol thought about what he could say as he paused at the door. "They are tracking down someone that is supposed to be pretty powerful. I'd only heard rumors of a being in existence, but Nik seems to believe that it could be true. I just want to see this for myself."

His sister crossed her arms and glared at him, studying him with a curious eye. "You're more interested if it is a witch to get on your side against our brother, aren't you? What if he or she happens to side with him? Have you considered that notion?"

Smirking, he leaned in closer as his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Now that would be something to consider, wouldn't it? However, this particular witch, if my information over the years were correct, I believe would be more beneficial to the family as a whole if we were to come to her as a united front. Which means, we have to back and support even Nik and his unique brand of drama."

Rebekah scowled, unsure of what his goal was in this, as it was a common fact that each of her brothers always had their piece on the board when it came to such a power play.

"Don't fret, sister! You have to admit that you want to know more too. So, when I find out more, I'll call. Until then, you can hold things down here, yes?" He disappeared before she could give him a response, leaving a frustrated vampire and confused and pregnant werewolf behind.

~o.O.o~

Damon was anxious and distracted as he helped Bella's father sort through some questionable cases that he knew were in the realm of the supernatural, but he had tried his best to deter the man from digging much further. Each time he thought he was able to leave, to be able to rescue his girl from the clutches of the Mikaelson brothers that he had long anticipated showing up, and dreaded, he could not help but feel nervous about what it meant for Bella.

He knew she was quite capable of taking care of herself. She'd grown stronger, more sure of things quite quickly. Especially once she accepted the memories that were coming to her and the magic. The magic was the biggest help. She had admitted to him that she hated feeling helpless before she came to town, and now she felt she was on an equal footing.

When he glanced out the window behind Charlie, he found Elena pacing outside the police station, a torn expression on her face as she looked back at the building on and off. Sighing, he excused himself, leaving the man with his project and made his way outside to his brother's now ex-girlfriend.

"Elena," he greeted, squinting at her through the bright sunlight. "What do I owe the pleasure of your sunny visit?"

"You were idiotic to let Bella stay with Klaus and Elijah; you know that? Do you want them to take her or something?" She snapped at him, before looking contrite at the dark expression that flashed across his face. "Look. I'm not here to start any trouble, but it's clear that they didn't call you. She passed out again at the Grill not long after you left. It looked like one of her memory spells."

Damon drew in a breath as he tried to calm himself, looking everywhere but at the girl before him. "What happened?"

"Elijah carried her out of the restaurant. I told them they should bring her to you, but clearly they had their plans. I don't know where they are," she replied, her voice dropping. "Damon - you are aware that I don't want anything to happen. I'm here to talk to if you-"

"You've already done enough. Go find someone else to test your Petrova guiles on," he snapped, storming away. He knew exactly where he was going. Just where the brothers would have taken his girl. He was going to get her back before they would get their claws into her and have her stolen from him again.

By the time he reached the Mikaelson mansion, he was a combination of afraid for Bella and pissed off about the whole scenario. Making his way to the front door, he hadn't had the chance to make his presence known when it opened to reveal a very tired looking Elijah.

"Mr. Salvatore. I had anticipated you sooner. Nonetheless, please do come in. I am sure that Isabella would be grateful for your support about now," he gently spoke, turning to lead the way back to one of the many sitting rooms.

Damon silently followed, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. He leaned to the side slightly to try to peer around the older vampire to get a glimpse of what he was walking into, but once they entered the room, he stopped short and attempted to take everything in.

The room was in shambles while Bella sat poised and calm on the sofa, her arms crossed and complete defiance and petulance on her face. Across from her was the hybrid, Klaus, almost mirroring her position. He had to blink and shake his head just to make sure that he didn't imagine the sight. "The hell happened here?"

"Isabella asked about our interest in her and Katerina Petrova. We shared what we knew, or understood, thus far. Needless to say that - a short temper is something that we are not unfamiliar within our family," Elijah answered, passing Bella a significantly weighted look as he stepped over a broken ottoman in front of her to make his way to the surviving armchair he'd been using earlier.

"Um…" Damon started and repeated, unsure what to make of the scene. "I don't get it…"

Bella let out a huff, while Klaus rolled his eyes in irritation. "These two imbeciles believe that I may be a long lost sister of theirs," she glared at the Originals. "That would be crazy and preposterous!"

Damon reached up to scratch the back of his neck as he eyed her for new vocabulary and then glanced around the room and at Klaus' stubborn posturing. "I hope this place is stocked. This is going to be a long night…"

"It is far from preposterous, I assure you," Klaus softly voiced, though the tension was there. "Whatever our mother had done, it was with some selfish goal in mind and nothing good for the rest of the family either. The only good she's done for us all was create the vampirism that gave us our strength and immortality."

Bella drew in a deep breath, finding the patience to deal with the two. "If what you are saying is true, then how does it affect me? Where do I fall in this?"

Damon was curious as well, moving to stand beside his girlfriend. He had a nagging feeling of familiarity of where the story was leading, but he wanted to hear it said aloud.

"You have to understand that for over a thousand years, as we learned it, our older sister had died before we'd moved to the New World. Here to what became known as Mystic Falls. As a boy, I recalled my mother sometimes sharing stories and magical images of our lost sister for a time," Elijah explained, seemingly lost in his memories. His voice was light in a whisper as he recalled the events from his childhood. "Our mother had told us that Ylva," he nodded towards Bella, "had died of the plague. With her penchant for lying that we've learned when the young Bennet witch and your friends brought her back, it is very likely that she had also lied about the truth of our sister's - disappearance."

"I still fail to see how you think that I'm the sister you lost," she insisted after several moments of silence to accept that it was certainly a sensitive subject for the two to admit.

Feeling Damon brush his fingers down her arm, she turned to look up at him. He gave her a weak smile and shrugged. "You did recognize the names in the cavern, the writing that we didn't even know the language of when we first found it. You also pointed out that a name was missing. Maybe it was something inside telling you that there was more there beyond the last 500 years?"

She opened her mouth to object but was unable to find any words to voice her argument as all of her current memories that she truly pinpoint were within the timeframe of Katherine's existence. Except for that cave which had clearly existed well beyond even the vampire's birth. "Okay, say I am this sister. Don't expect to look to me for some guidance. I'm only eighteen now!"

The brothers couldn't help but chuckle at her discomfort of the idea of the role she thought she might have to assume. "No one is asking you to do anything. We would just like to learn what has happened to you and get to know you as our sister, as who you are now. I give you our word that we have no ulterior motives," Elijah sincerely said as he looked from Bella to Damon and back. "Aside from that, we should discuss the other events going on. I do wish to know what has caused Miss Gilbert to behave as - brash as she has recently and understand why Katerina has such an obsession with killing you."

Damon blew out a breath and looked to Bella, who crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the mention of the doppelgangers. "Boy, you and I both would like to know what is up with that."

"Okay, so - odds are I'm a version of your sister. Is there anyone that may be able to verify that? Or that you may know from all your years that may know why I've been reborn the way I've been?" she questioned exasperated by the situation.

Elijah and Klaus looked at one another, a silent conversation warring between the two. Soon, Klaus leaned forward to face her, letting out a drawn out sigh. "Our brother Kol has an affinity for witches, so he will likely take a particular liking to you. However, when Katherine called us informing of your existence, I had released him to inquire what he knew about a reincarnation such as yourself."

"Did he say anything?" she questioned as she lowered her head, afraid of what she might hear.

Klaus appeared even more hesitant as Damon's gaze hardened on him. "He - said that he had heard of a being that was reborn frequently. Reincarnations don't occur as often as you have, to retain the memories as you have. He believes that you are to be something quite powerful, a force that is to be feared. We initially came back more for a - threat assessment, if you will. To ensure that we could coexist peacefully…"

"Until I had laid eyes on you and simply knew that you were much more to us than a mere threat. You are family," Elijah finished, flashing a sharp look at Klaus as he interrupted.

Damon scowled as he glared at the two. "What aren't you telling us? Because if you expect her to trust you, you need to be completely honest about everything. What is it that you don't want to say?"

"If we tell you this, I need your assurance, Salvatore, that you won't go blabbing it to your brother and your doppelganger infatuations," Klaus hissed at him. "It is information that I will kill anyone, even my family over to protect and Elijah can vouch for that."

Bella raised an eyebrow, wondering what the big secret was. "I won't tell anyone."

"While I'm inclined to trust you, Love, it's him I'm more worried about," Klaus murmured as he exchanged glares with the vampire beside her.

She turned to look up at him, scowling. "You won't say anything. Not even to Stefan, right? Granted, he's been on our side in a lot of this, but he still has strong feelings for Elena, and I'd rather not chance his betrayal. If what they are saying is true, then they are my family, Damon."

He was torn between the loyalty to his girl and to that of his brother but knew she was right. That Stefan didn't always objectively think when he should. Running a hand through his hair and clasping both behind his neck, he let out a low growl of frustration before nodding his agreement. "Yeah, okay. I won't say anything."

"Promise?" Bella insisted eyebrow raised.

"I promise you, that I won't repeat anything said here," he reluctantly clarified.

"Well, now that's settled, you should know the reason why we were so concerned about you being a threat or not is because I am a soon to be a father," Klaus announced, leaving the two across from him confused and speechless. "There is a girl, whom I shall not name yet, that is carrying my child back home."

Bella had blinked after a full minute of silence before she drew in a breath. "That's not - um… congratulations…" She trailed off, trying to understand the sudden rise of fear that grew inside her. His announcement filling her with dread and knew it wasn't for something that he had done. No, it was something else she was sure, but she just couldn't remember.

~o.O.o~

Kol arrived in Mystic Falls sometime around after the dinner rush. Thirsty for more than blood, which he satisfied himself on during his quick trip north to his birthplace, he made his way into the Grill with a smug smile on his face. Looking around, it only grew when he found the precious doppelganger and her friends sag with disappointment at the sight of him.

"Great. See? I told you that she would bring nothing but trouble. Now we have not one, but three of the Originals back in town," Elena complained as she pushed her plate back and stood to leave. Passing by Kol, she glared up at him as he eyed her curiously. "I hope your family all falls on white oak stakes."

"Touchy," he murmured, pausing at the table of friends she abandoned. "What was that all about?"

Bonnie appeared confused and suspicious at his seemingly innocent act of confusion. "You can't possibly be saying that you have no idea why your brothers are in town."

"Oh, I have my thoughts on why they are here, but why would that matter?" he questioned, genuinely confused.

Stefan, who'd been Kol realized hadn't seemed concerned about the doppelganger's tantrum and leaving, let out a sigh. "You're here for the same reason as Klaus. For my brother's fiance, aren't you?"

"Fiance now? Just how much did we miss?" the Original blinked in surprise. "It may be possible if she's the all-powerful witch that many covens around the world have been told to fear in their legends, but I honestly do not know."

"Just what do you know? Because Elijah made it very clear before they left here this morning with her that she wouldn't be harmed," Stefan insisted.

Kol frowned in thought as he tried to figure out what his brother was going for in that move. "Did he say anything else?"

"I overheard a comment about Katherine not knowing what she had done," the younger Salvatore cautiously admitted. "Why? Does it mean something to you?"

The frown grew more predominate as the vampire tried to piece together the puzzle he was being given, glancing over his shoulder to where the human doppelganger had left. "I don't know. This girl your brother is involved with. Tell me. Does she remind you of anyone else you've met in your life?"

Bonnie and Stefan exchanged a glance, the witch shrugging a shoulder. "I had thought her a doppelganger herself initially, but we've realized that she's more a reincarnation. Only that she has memories dating back more than 250 years ago."

"250 years ago that you know of since you've truly spoken with her, I'm to guess," Kol muttered, suddenly anxious. "Thanks for that chat! I'll be sure to find you around if I need more."

He was quick to make his exit, pausing in the lot as he contemplated which direction to head. Knowing now that his brothers have been dealing with the creature they'd come to learn about, he headed for Klaus' property. If there was any advice he had given his brother before, he hoped against hope that he took what he said about this new witch to heart.

Mindful as he entered the house, he was surprised to find it as quiet as it was. Slowly making his way through the ground floor until he found his two brothers sipping on their drinks in a shattered sitting room, he was more than curious as to the cause of destruction. "Don't tell me that I missed the party."

"I'm surprised that it took you this long to get here," Klaus murmured before turning back to Elijah. "As I was saying, I don't trust Damon. Especially with what he now knows. There is no way that she will let him go willingly to return home with us either. So how do you expect us to convince her."

"Who's her?" Kol asked as he poured himself a drink.

"She calls herself Bella in this life, but she's gone by other names over her lifetimes," Elijah answered. "I recognized her as someone else the moment I laid eyes on her."

Instantly curious and thirsting for the information that the two were holding from him, Kol stared back. "Who was she? An old lover perhaps? I do recall a tale or two of you having a fancy for a witch."

Bored already of his brother's antics, Elijah looked up at him as he rested his tumbler on his knee. "She is our sister, somehow reincarnated."

The younger sibling started to laugh at the suggestion and slowly sobered as he noticed that the two were completely serious. "Sister?"

"Ylva. Our mother had told Finn and myself, long before your birth after our family had moved here and I was born that she had died in the old world, prompting the move. The girl's very existence proves it to be a lie, that there is something far greater involved, but Mother attempted to preserve her memory, to make us believe she was indeed lost and dead for years until Mikael put a stop to the tales. She claimed his mourning was still too great, and thus no one spoke of her anymore."

Kol swallowed back his drink, struggling to understand that he has another sibling. A sister. "Does anyone know what had happened to our sister?"

"Esther had told Finn that she died in the plague. However, we believe there was something more to the story. Isabella has begun to regain memories rapidly from each of her reincarnations, and she's able to recall experiences back as far as the 1500s, give or take."

"The doppelganger has an intense dislike for this girl," Kol thoughtfully muttered as he crossed the room to gaze out the window. "You said that Katherine Pierce started you on the path here, yes?"

Klaus nodded. "She believed the girl to be another doppelganger and that I'd be interested in her blood, but she's also been killing numerous incarnations of her over time according to Damon."

"They are linked somehow because I've never seen Elena Gilbert that hateful to anyone outside our family. Now, bear with me on this, it's just a thought. We know doppelgangers are made to balance nature. Reincarnations are much in the same but often meant to relive their lives until whatever curse placed on them either played out or cured," Kol explained further.

"So you're suggesting that our sister was cursed?" Elijah asked, standing from his seat.

"Yes, or no. I don't know. I don't know what happened to her. Only she or our mother may be able to say. However, I do need to stress this. What it was that did do this to that girl, was incredibly powerful magic. I don't even think our mother was capable of."

"I won't have her left behind here when we return to New Orleans," Klaus pressed. "We can't stay here for her either."

"What's tying her to this miserable place?" Kol scoffed as he spun to face his brothers.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "She was born human. She grew up with parents and currently has a caring father that would miss her."

"As I suggested, we compel him to let her leave with us," Klaus commented, his tone bored as if they'd discussed the topic many times before. "Damon Salvatore is more complicated. He'd leave, but his brother is tying him to Mystic Falls now."

Kol's jaw had tensed with disgust before he flashed a cheeky smile. "Let's just sleep on it for tonight. I'd like to meet this girl tomorrow, and I'll have a chat with Damon about his options. I'm sure that I can be quite convincing."

"He is on vervain," Elijah reminded him.

The youngest brother shrugged as he started out of the room. "I know. Another reason to hate this bloody town. No, I wasn't thinking anything of that sort. I'm just planning on having a chat over drinks. I'm going to head to bed now. 'Night!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals in any way shape or form. I just merely enjoy playing with the characters for my own, and your personal amusement…**

Charlie sat and watched the casual teasing between his daughter and _young_ friend on the town council as he sipped his coffee. If he hadn't already heard the whispers around town about them, and seeing them together for himself, he might have questioned Damon a lot more severely about his interest in Bella. However, he was wise enough to sit back and watch from afar as he hadn't seen her smile so much in a very long time.

And it had only been a few weeks that they'd been living in Virginia.

He was concerned about the pace of their relationship, as he was already over most mornings to drive her to school. Also, despite having just met, they appeared to be more comfortable and familiar with one another than the norm. Which made him more confused and thought about having a father/daughter conversation one day soon about the events that had passed. Mostly for his piece of mind.

Checking his watch, he let out a drawn out sigh. "Well, it's time to go to work. Make sure you get to school on time. No playing hooky with your friends again today, Bells. I'm serious."

"Yes, Dad," Bella replied as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yep," he nodded to her and Damon, who saluted back with a smile before stealing a piece of fruit she'd cut for her breakfast.

The two waited until he was out the door before they were comfortable discussing the ongoing activities in town. The visiting Mikaelsons had not approached them since their arrival, which surprised and made most of their group suspicious. Only Bella and Damon, who'd already shared a discussion with them understood why and were not as worried. They merely kept their distance as they tried to figure out their feelings on the information that was given to them.

"So, what do you think?" Damon casually asked, as if they were talking about the weather, but knew they both had been steadily ignoring the large pink elephant that was always around.

"About?" She responded with, shoulders tense as she firmly set on ignoring everything.

He stared at her searchingly, reaching out to tug on her sleeve. "They won't leave until you speak to them again. I mean, while we don't have any proof yet, the theories behind everything said does point to the idea that you may be this sister they lost and that it was by some shady shit, Bella."

She rolled her eyes and continued to cook her breakfast. "And what? Just suddenly start acting like I have this family that I never knew existed? I have Charlie. I remember you and Stefan. I know I hate and fear Katherine. I don't know them."

"Yet. You admitted that you're still getting memories back every day. So you haven't gotten that far back yet, and you just might not. But, and you know how much I hate that family to be saying this, but, you could at least get to know them now. Now, I don't trust them as far as I can throw them, never did, but they didn't seem to give two shits about you being this all-powerful witch. They were completely fixated on the fact that you were family, and that is one thing I do know about the Mikaelsons. They are all about their family first." 

Bella looked up at him with a frown as she thought about what he said before letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "They won't want to stay here. They live in New Orleans. How's that going to work?"

"That's up to you. You can graduate and go there, give it a chance. It's a nice city," he suggested carefully, his smile trying to hide his displeasure at the idea of her leaving Mystic Falls.

"You know, you could come with me," she added, smirking.

"Why would I want to do that?"

She stared at him, her eyebrow raised in annoyance at his countenance. "Because I asked. There is nothing for you in this town other than me. Even Stefan keeps flipping and flopping on his feelings about Elena regardless of how much she's betrayed, everyone."

Damon released a sigh, falling into the chair that her father had recently vacated. "You know that I had been in the same position as Stefan before you showed up, right? I was all about Elena too before she turned into this manipulative copy of her ancestor. I understand why he can't let go of her completely."

There was complete silence coming from Bella as she paused in her preparation of her breakfast. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"My feelings are for you," he answered, his voice firm as his eyes remained fixed on her back. "I care for what happens to Elena, but I don't love her. If we're talking about our emotions about the repeats of the past, I'll tell you this now. I feel stronger for you than I ever felt for Elena over Katherine. Part of the difference is in the at I know now that you are the same as the Isabelle from my human life and not some copycat."

Plating the food, she said nothing else as she went to join him at the table. Setting his by him, she took her seat and stared down at the food before turning to face out the window. "I don't know what to do with all this. So much has happened so fast that it's frankly frightening."

His eye twitched at her formal speech but was sure she was referring more to her new _family_ than the situation with Elena and Katherine still milling about Mystic Falls and being after her. "What are you really afraid of, Bella?"

Her eyes raised to look at him before dropping down to her plate where she picked at the pancakes she'd prepared. Her mouth fell open to answer, or deny, but no words came out. A trembling sigh escaped as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'd let a family like that in once. Let me become involved, loved them," she quietly spoke. "Then they left without even a goodbye. Just disappeared during the night and I never saw them again."

Damon sat back, taking a sip of his coffee and considered what she said. Putting together all that he'd learned about his girl's current life, he couldn't help but let his eyes fall to her wrist where her small hand rested next to her plate, fisted in frustration. Her other hand twitched, anxious to move to do something other than sit where it was, he was sure. "Yeah, you told us this story when you came to the house for dinner that first night. There's more to it, isn't there?"

Bella looked up at him, finding him slouched back in his chair, relaxed and simply waiting as patiently as Damon Salvatore could without being too much of a dick. Smiling slightly, she shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose there is. There were vampires as well," she admitted, meeting his eyes. "Not like you, though. Different."

"Cold Ones. Yeah, Princess, I know about your love bite on your wrist. I just wasn't going to say anything until you were ready," he smirked.

"They didn't bite me. A nomad did, thinking I would be some game. They killed him, but they let his mate go, ignoring the threat she posed. Edward, my ex, claimed he heard nothing from her thoughts that indicated she would come after us," she sighed again, full of aggravation this time. "I'm just waiting for the time when she finds that we're not in Forks anymore and starts expanding her hunt and finds us."

"You're a powerful witch now. You can take a measly Cold One with a flick of your hand. Don't sweat her. Talk to Witchy about controlling your ju-ju. Tell me more about this family that's making you not want to get to know your own?"

She rolled her eyes at that. "We don't know that I am their family. Not really."

Damon ran his hand over his face and scratched his head with a pinched expression. "You know how much I despise Klaus and the rest of them. Sometimes I can tolerate the Original Barbie. But I told you before when it comes to family; they don't joke around. They truly believe you are theirs, and I know that if anything were to come for you, they would fight them to the death if they think you are their sister. You can't get a better position in the supernatural world than that."

"And I suppose with their history; I would also gain their enemies?" Bella clarified, raising an eyebrow and shoving a mouthful of pancake in her mouth.

His lips pressed together as he had no answer for that, as it was the truth. Enemies would come for her as she would be a potential new weakness for the family. Especially being so newly reunited. "They would still fight in your corner, no matter the circumstance. That much I can say, and I hate the hell out of Klaus and Elijah."

"So you're telling me to give them a chance?" She asked, still unsure.

"Look at it this way. There is no way in hell that Klaus would ever leave you behind the way your ex and his family did. Klaus - well, you need to talk to him. Let's just say he is known to dagger his siblings and cart them around with him in coffins. As far the reasons for that, you would have to go to him because I think you both have similar issues of abandonment there," Damon stressed.

Hearing that, Bella couldn't help but feel a little more open to the family. She wasn't sure about the daggering knowledge and would have to ask more about what that entailed. "Okay, I think I will. However, on the off chance that things do look brighter with them, do you think you could put your issues with them behind you?"

He knew that this was coming, and as much as he hated it, he scowled. "For you, I can tolerate them. As long as they do the same and leave me and Stefan be."

"Of course. If they care about me like they claim they do, they won't harm you as it would be like harming me," Bella grinned, winking at the gameplay she intended to use to protect him from her new relatives.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Damon muttered into his mug.

"I hope so too because I think we will need them to work with us fairly soon. I have a feeling that things are about to get a lot more - interesting," she shrugged.

"How so?" 

Bella was confused as she ate. "I don't know. Just a feeling I had when I woke up. It was strange, but I can't explain it so until I can figure it out, I'm just not going to focus on it right now. I'd rather deal with what I know I can handle, and that is Elena and - and um, my family."

"You can say your brothers. That's what they are. Your sister is in New Orleans handling Klaus' baby problem," Damon commented, still weirded out by that detail.

"Yeah. That was unnerving, but I'm happy for him. He seemed nervous and excited for it," she smiled.

"I thought he was more interested in the power the kid might give him."

She frowned at him, anger burning inside of her. "It's a facade he puts up. I saw right through that. He wants the child because it's his. A thousand years and they had accepted they would never be parents unless they adopted. He was given a gift, and he knows he'd be foolish not to accept and step up for it. Do not insult his opportunity to be a father."

Damon stared back at her, blinking as he carefully pushed his finished plate back. "And here you thought you weren't a Mikaelson. I think we should go find your brothers so that you can have that heart to heart and you don't tear mine out."

~o.O.o~

Elsewhere, somewhere in an extremely rural location of Alaska, Alice Cullen sat frozen as a vision overtook her small frame. The images assaulting her and giving her such terror that the items held in her hand ripped and shredded from her sharp nails by the time it ended. Her family gathered around her, waiting for her to share what she saw, but all she could do was meet her adopted brother's pain filled eyes, for her saw everything she did in her mind.

"The Volturi are looking to go after Bella," she whispered.

"How did they find out about her?" Carlisle questioned, confused as he knew of no one but their family that was aware of the girl.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and flipped through her magazine. "Let them go after her. I told you that she would bring nothing but trouble. I bet that they will come after us next."

"We can't let them kill her. We have to go back after her, protect her," Edward muttered, trying to think of a plan.

"It won't be that easy. I had been keeping tabs on the Swans to make sure that she didn't say anything. They left Forks and didn't leave a forwarding address. Jenks is still looking for them," Jasper shared, earning a glare from the mind reader. "Don't look at me like that. I have my share of guilt for what happened to her, but it's my own. Don't put your issues on me. I only did this for our safety as well as her own. I told you that we should have killed the red head. I'll bet it was her that went to the Volturi."

"Regardless, Bella is in danger, and we should do something. We need to find her," Edward insisted, turning to his creator for the confirmation that their family will become involved against his old friends.

Carlisle hesitated before nodding slightly. "Very well. Perhaps I can talk Aro down in person, convince him that we will turn Bella."

"What? No!" 

"It's either that or we all die, Edward," he explained.

He remained firm. "I don't want her damned like we are, Carlisle."

"She was damned the moment you began speaking to her, Edward," Jasper pointed out. "She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you."

"She's my mate. I left so that she would be safe!" he cried, making the elder vampire roll his eyes, as well as the few others that had grown tired of whining.

"That's such a full of crap! If she were your real mate, then you would never have been able to leave the way you had! She would never survive the separation while being still human!" Jasper shouted, coming to his feet. An errant thought of when he had first seen the girl came through his mind and Edward latched onto it quickly.

He stared back at him confused, enraged, and hurt. "What you mean she wasn't who she thought she was? What aren't you sharing?"

Everyone turned to look at the former fighter as he stood his ground against his adopted brother. "She was never your mate, Edward. If we go help you, you keep that in mind and stay away from Bella."

"Tell me what you know," Edward repeated, his stone hands fisting at his side, even though he would never stand a chance against the God of War.

"I don't know what she is. Some may call her a doppelganger, others a reincarnation. But I'd seen her face a few times before in my life. It's also a face I distinctly remember when I was human, one of the few."

"Do you know what happened to each one you've encountered?" Carlisle asked, his curiosity of such a phenomenon rising.

"A warm-blooded vampire that was fairly well known around the South for stirring up trouble often showed up and killed her. I'd seen only maybe three versions of her over the years, at least thirty or forty years apart."

"And she keeps being reborn, only to be killed by this other vampire? Sounds like something magically bound," Carlisle mused, thinking about what would incite such a happenstance. "We need to find our Bella and protect her from this vampire and avoid her death. Maybe we can break whatever spell is causing the recurrences."

The majority of the family agreed with locating and helping Bella, but Jasper continued to remain reserved about it. While he wanted to help, and agreed, he was less than enthusiastic when the talks began about tracking her and her father. He knew where they were, but he didn't want to say. When Edward growled and tackled him, he had easily reversed the assault and flooded the insolent child with enough fear that would make a grown man piss himself.

"Stop! You know where she is, but you won't tell!" Edward cried.

"Yes, I have an idea of where she is right now! That doesn't mean we should just show up out of nowhere and expect her to welcome us like we didn't leave her like the shit on the bottom of our shoes. She will hate us, and you especially. I can assure you of that. You have no idea of what kind of Bella we will find and I doubt it will be the same girl from back in Forks. So get it out of _your_ head that you might have a chance to get her back and keep her human if she doesn't give us even the time of day," Jasper shouted and turned, walking out of the house, slamming the door in his wake.

"I'll go talk to him," Alice whispered before flitting out of the house after her husband.

"Carlisle…" Edward tried to gain his side but was stopped when the father figure raised his hand.

He sighed and shook his head. "Jasper is right. The way you had us leave her was wrong, and we can expect a hostile reception. Despite her overall forgiving nature, she does have a right to be very angry with us until we can prove our remorse. This time, Edward, we won't be following your word in regards to Bella."

"She's my mate-" 

"She is not. When you made the decision to leave like that, I knew then that you weren't mates. I thought it might be a good thing that she got to live a human life with us gone and went along with it and only for that reason, I agreed. Do not make me for a fool Edward. We will be following Jasper's experience with his encounters of Bella's - previous look-a-likes on this situation. If you cannot agree, then you can stay behind with the Denali's until this is resolved."

"I want to protect Bella," the boy stubbornly said.

Carlisle wearily sighed and nodded. "I thought you would say that. Just behave and mind yourself."

"I know what I have to do," Edward said, saying nothing else as he kept his head down, but his eyes had nothing but determination in them.

~o.O.o~

"She doesn't trust us. She is involved with the Salvatores too deep for her to ever consider even befriending us," Klaus commented over morning tea with his brother as they had continued their discussions about their missing and found sister.

They'd been patiently waiting for her to come to them, giving her the space she'd requested, but Klaus was growing more anxious and irritable. While he'd never known much about the girl, he could feel the pull of kinship with her and wanted to know her more.

"If she decides she wants nothing to do with us, she will let us know when the time comes. For now, we will wait," Elijah replied, lifting his teacup.

The hybrid rolled his eyes. "With her being romantically involved with that imbecile, I highly doubt that she will choose to join the family."

"I think you are underestimating her, and Damon Salvatore. I believe that Isabella is simply being overwhelmed with information recently, and our arrival only compounded on it. We are going to allow her the time to process and accept what she's learned and decide for herself what she wishes to do. You heard for yourself of her memory of our encounter years ago. A part of her knows we, or at least that I, am not a threat to her. She will come to realize it soon enough," the older brother insisted, seemingly as if he was trying to convince himself as much as his volatile brother.

Kol flounced in, breezing through the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast roll from the counter before pulling a bag of blood from the refrigerator. "So I was thinking about our witchy sister. We may need to make contact with some friendly spirits to see if someone may be willing to talk about what super spells that may have been cast back when we were human," he said before pausing. "Or rather before most of us were born. Only Finn was born when she disappeared, right?"

"Yes, Kol. Mother was pregnant with me when we lost Ylva. Why do you ask?" Elijah questioned.

"Was mother always so powerful? The grand original witch we'd grown up believing?" he inquired, looking between the two.

Klaus frowned, leaning on the edge of the counter as he stared at his youngest brother. "What makes you ask that? Where are you going with these questions?"

"Just be patient now. We all know magic often requires a sacrifice, yes? What if, what if Mother asked for something, but our sister was the price paid?" Kol suggested, his tone softening and growing more serious.

"That's preposterous! She would never have sacrificed her child-!" Elijah started to argue, before being cut off by Klaus.

"She was going to sacrifice and kill us not long ago. She linked us to Finn and was about to kill him with her hand," he reminded him of just how far she would truly go. They fell silent for a moment before he nodded to Kol. "Go make friends and behave. Get that Bennett witch on our side for this. I'm sure she is as curious for answers about her friend as we are, but make it subtle. We don't need to make drama here for Isabella if we are to get her to join the family."

"Of course. Maybe I'll enjoy some time in school like our sister had. Get to know the girl myself," Kol said with a cheeky smile.

"Tread lightly. She may be a Mikaelson in spirit, but she is still skittish around vampires she doesn't know or trust. I was able to learn enough that she'd been betrayed by others, and it had left a deep mark," Elijah added.

"A yes, the sparklies. I shall work on that as well. No worries! She'll be coming home and sharing in the milk and cookies soon enough," Kol smirked and left for his new mission.

"He will anger her," Elijah muttered as he returned to his tea.

Klaus snorted. "No. She will simply stake him, and when she learns it won't work, she will come asking for his dagger."

"You seem so sure," his brother mused after studying him for a long moment, only to receive a shrug back. "No matter, she is blood. We will be there for her whether she accepts us or not."

"I will drink to that, brother," Klaus smiled, raising his cup and taking a sip.

~o.O.o~

Bella missed her first-period class because she'd spent the morning talking with Damon over breakfast, working out her feelings about the Mikaelsons. She still didn't know what to do about them, but at least she was more comfortable about whatever decision makes, Damon would be with her every step of the way.

She was growing more bored by Alaric Saltzman's history lecture and begun to stare out of the window. She hadn't even paid attention for when the door opened, and another student entered, interrupting the class.

There was a low groan nearby that she caught, making her look over to see Elena glaring up at the new student. Eying him, Bella didn't find anything interesting other than that she suspected that he might make the class a little more entertaining. Especially with the smirk on his lips that she was certain she'd seen before somewhere else.

She watched as he looked around the room before his smile grew and he started up the aisle of desks she sat in. He slid into the desk behind hers, leaning over as he did so and spoke in an accented voice that had her eyebrows raise with questions.

"Hello, sister. I believe it's time that you and I got to know one and another a bit, hmm?" the new student murmured, sitting down and making himself comfortable quite quickly.

Bella glanced at him over her shoulder, and he waved his fingers, biting on the pen cap before pointing forward. "Later, Poppet! Don't want the doppelganger jealous now, do you? Besides, we're here to learn!"

She turned forward, her eyes large with bewilderment as her mind raced to figure out this new family member. She was sure it had to be Kol, the last living brother that she'd been told about, but she hadn't been warned the slightest of what he was like. She only could tell now that it was going to be a long day ahead.


End file.
